L'Ange d'un Dragon
by Draya Felton
Summary: finie! dsl! Drago doit s'occuper de sa petite soeur de 2 ans, mais pas évident de suivre les cours et de cacher Angéa aux autres...
1. Prologue

* * *

**L'ange d'un dragon**

Auteur : _Draya Felton_.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Salut à tous** !! En ces temps de fêtes, je suis de retour afin de vous montrer le prologue de ma nouvelle fic en espérant qu'elle vous plaira. Comme pour mes fic précédentes, j'essayerais de publier régulièrement mais tout dépendra de mes devoirs que j'aurais à faire.

Pour finir avant de vous laisser lire, je voulais vous souhaiter de joyeuses fêtes et une bonne année 2005 !!!!!!!!

A bientôt,

_Draya_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Petite note : **

**_L'histoire commence durant l'été après la 5ème année et Drago entre en sixième année. _**

_**Lucius à été envoyé en prison par Harry Potter depuis quelques mois.**_

_**La petite sœur de Drago s'appelle Angéa.**_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Bonne lecture !!!!_

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

**Prologue :**

Drago rentra dans le manoir et entendit les cris retentissant de sa petite sœur qui n'avait que deux ans. A l'origine, Narcissa l'avait envoyée dans un pensionnat dès sa naissance car Lucius ne voulait pas d'autres enfants mais maintenant que ce dernier était en prison, Narcissa avait récupéré sa « chère et tendre » fille et délaissait Drago.

Drago monta dans sa chambre et s'y enferma après avoir hurler à sa mère : « Fais la taire !!! »

Il était d'une jalousie horrible envers sa petite sœur et ne l'approchait jamais.

Quelques minutes après, Narcissa entra dans la chambre.

-Drago, ce serait bien que tu commence à apprendre à connaître ta petite sœur.

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Pour qu'elle ait vraiment un grand frère.

-Elle m'empoisonne la vie ! Depuis qu'elle est arrivée, j'ai l'impression de ne plus être chez moi !

-Voyons, Drago, ne dis pas ça…. Je veux que vous soyez proche… Elle est en danger car ton père ne la veux pas, alors si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose, je voudrais être certaine que toi, tu t'en occuperais…

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi il vous arriverait quelque chose à vous…

-Je ne peux pas tout t'expliquer, mais fais-moi confiance et je t'en prie, apprend à connaître ta sœur…

-Très bien… J'ESSAYERAIS mais je ne vous promet RIEN…

-Très bien ! Répondit Narcissa, un énorme sourire étirant ses traits fins.

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Voilà, prologue court mais intéressant je l'espère !!!!!

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en cliquant en bas à gauche sur le bouton «** GO** » !!! A vous ça ne vous prend qu'1 minute et ça laisse un p'tit souvenir de vous et moi ça me fait plaisir !!!

A ,

_Draya Felton _

* * *


	2. Quand les pleurs montrent l’ange…

**

* * *

**

**L'ange d'un dragon**

**Auteur** : _Draya Felton_.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Alors tout de suite je vous laisse lire le chapitre 1 !!!! Bonne lecture….**

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

**_Chapitre 1_ : Quand les pleurs montrent l'ange….**

AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Drago se réveilla en sursaut et regarda son réveil.

4h00 du matin.

-MèRE !!!! FAITE LA TAIRE !!!!!!!!!

Angéa pleurait ou plutôt criait toutes les nuits et s'en était devenu vite insupportable pour Drago.

Narcissa entra dans la chambre de Drago avec la petite qui pleurait toujours mais beaucoup moins fort à présent.

-Par merlin, mère, sortez de cette chambre avec cette sale morveuse !!!

-Drago je te prie de surveiller tes paroles en face de mon petit ange. De plus, tu m'avais promis que tu essayerais de te rapprocher d'elle hors là, je crois que c'est le bon moment !

-Mais mère ! Il est 4h00 du MATIN !!!!!

-Et alors ? Répliqua Narcissa en posant son précieux paquet sur son fils qui grogna de mécontentement !

-Sortez cette chose de sur moi !!!

-Non ! Maintenant occupe-toi de mon petit ange jusqu'à demain et comme il faut sinon tu dormiras dehors pendant le reste des vacances !

-Mais mère…

Trop tard. Narcissa était déjà sortie de la chambre.

Drago jura et se leva à demi. Il prit la petite fille qui avait arrêtait de pleurer et la regarda quelque instant.

-grrr….. Tu me gâche vraiment la vie sale gosse !!! Murmura t-il méchamment en posant sa sœur près de lui. Celle-ci sourit et mit son doigt dans la bouche sans quitter Drago des yeux. Celui-ci se leva et se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Il en sortit deux minutes après et regarda sur le lit mais n'y trouva personne. Il courut vers le lit, regarda en dessous, ainsi que sous son bureau.

-Saleté de morveuse ! S'exclama t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Mais avant qu'il l'ait passée, un petit bruit retint son attention. Il se dirigea vers son armoire d'où semblait venir le bruit et vit que la porte était entre-ouverte. Il l'ouvrit entièrement et regarda dedans. Il vit alors Angéa, qui avait tiré toutes les robes de son frère par terre, leur avait bavé dessus et les avait déchirés du mieux qu'elle avait pu pour finir par s'endormir dessus. Drago vu rouge. Elle avait…elle avait…. Elle avait…. Elle avait déchiré TOUTES ses robes, leur avaient BAVE dessus, en gros, avaient gâché ses affaires.

-Saleté de gamine !!!! Tu me POURRIS la vie !!! S'exclama t-il en prenant sa sœur et en l'allongeant dans son lit. Il s'allongea ensuite près d'elle en se disant qu'elle n'avait plus intérêt à l'ennuyer cette nuit sinon il perdrait le peu de sang froid qui lui restait.

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Bon voilà !!! Je sais que c'est court mais bon……………

J'essayerais de faire plus long dans mes prochains chapitre. Une petite review m'y aiderais d'ailleurs !!!!

En espérant que vous avez aimer…

Bye,

_Draya_

* * *


	3. Préférance

**

* * *

**

L'ange d'un dragon

* * *

Auteur : Draya Felton

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_RAR :_

**Paprika Star** : c'est sûr que Narcissa n'est pas très équitable !! Merci pour ta review !! bonne lecture, en espérant que ça te plaise,

Affectueusement,

_Draya_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Petites précisions….**

Comme me la fait remarquer une bonne amie à moi, les réveils ne doivent pas exister chez les sorciers, par conséquent, quand je parlerais de cet objet moldus que nous avons tous détesté au moins une fois dans notre vie, ce sera en fait les chiffres qui flottent dans l'air. (Et comme j'ai vraiment la flemme d'inventer un nouveau nom, j'appelle ça un réveil !!!lol !)

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Résumé de l'épisode précédent_ :

-Saleté de gamine !!!! Tu me POURRIS la vie !!! S'exclama t-il en prenant sa sœur et en l'allongeant dans son lit. Il s'allongea ensuite près d'elle en se disant qu'elle n'avait plus intérêt à l'ennuyer cette nuit sinon il perdrait le peu de sang froid qui lui restait.

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

**Chapitre 2** : **Préférance…**

Le lendemain, lorsque Narcissa entra dans la chambre de son fils, la vision qu'elle eut l'étonna quelques instants ; Drago était allongé de tout son long et en travers dans son lit tandis qu'Angéa avait posé sa tête sur le torse du jeune homme. Narcissa sortit doucement de la chambre et ferma à moitié la porte. Elle mit ensuite sa baguette dans l'interstice et prononça une formule pour prendre une photo. La légère lumière réveilla Drago qui ouvrit lentement les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit fut Angéa, encore endormie sur son torse et le bout d'une baguette qui disparut immédiatement. Son esprit jusqu'alors un peu embrouillé s'éclaira soudain. Il se leva rapidement en fessant toutefois bien attention de ne pas réveiller sa sœur.

Il la posa délicatement sur le matelas, enfila un pantalon et un t-shirt et descendit rejoindre sa mère en bas. Quand il arriva, il la découvrit assise sur le canapé dans le salon avec un petit sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon pour Drago. Il s'approcha de sa mère tout en la regardant dans les yeux avec son regard noir « made in Malfoy » qui aurait fait trembler n'importe qui… sauf Narcissa. Elle se leva calmement, s'approcha de son fils et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Ne fais donc pas cette tête, mon chéri. Dit-elle doucement mais sans se départir de son sourire.

-Vous n'avez pas l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose qui ne m'aurait pas plu, mère ? Demanda Drago avec un voix froide et où ne perçait aucune émotion, comme le lui avait appris son père.

Narcissa prit un air innocent.

- Non, je ne vois vraiment pas… Répondit-elle. Bon ce n'est pas que je m'ennui en ta compagnie mais je vais voir si mon petit ange n'est pas réveillée.

-Mais….. Commença Drago avant d'être interrompu par sa mère.

-A moins que tu ne veuille y aller ? Demanda Narcissa avec son sourire moqueur.

Dray se renfrogna et partit en direction de la cuisine.

Narcissa, quand à elle, se dirigea vers les escaliers et monta jusqu'à la chambre.

Drago la vit arriver quelques minutes plus tard avec Angéa dans les bras. C'est alors que Drago se souvînt. Il se leva brusquement de sa chaise en laissant tomber son toast sur la table et s'écria en pointant un doigt accusateur vers la petite fille.

-Elle…. Elle a COMPLETEMENT DETRUIT **MA** GARDE ROBE !!!!!!!!

Sous le brusque éclat de colère de son frère, Angéa se mit à pleurer. Narcissa berça doucement sa fille tout en jetant à son fils un regard noir.

-Et alors ? De toute manière, tu avais besoin d'une nouvelle garde-robe ! Dit-elle d'un ton implacable. Donc présente tes excuses à ta sœur pour l'avoir fait pleurer sans raisons.

-Pas question !!!Répliqua Drago d'un air implacable.

-Très bien, mais ne t'attends pas à quoi que ce soit de ma part pour le reste des vacances.

Drago resta bouche bé. Comment sa mère osait-elle l'obligé à faire des excuses à cette morveuse alors que c'était elle qui aurait dû lui en présenter?

De rage, il sortit de la pièce en claquant violement la porte et partit au chemin de Traverse avec de la poudre de cheminette.

696966969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Voilà encore un chapitre de boucler.

Il arrivera bientôt un évènement tragique…..En fait je pense qu'il ne vas pas tarder !!!! !!!!

Prochain chapitre dans deux semaines ou avant si j'ai assez de review !!!! lol

En espérant que ça vous à plut,

Kiss à tous,

_Draya Felton_ pour vous servir

* * *


	4. Secret d'une mère

**L'ange d'un Dragon**

Auteur : _Draya Felton _pour vous servir…

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Réponses aux reviews :

**Lily078**: Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Elle m'a fait super plaisir ! C'est vrai que je fait des chapitres courts mas c'est plus fort que moi ! lol ! En tout cas j'essayerais de faire des chapitres plus long (en gardant toutefois la qualité !) N'hésite pas à me redonner ton avis !

**Petitemaya13 **: Je suis contente que tu m'ai laisser une review, ma chère cousine ! Merci ! L'événement tragique ne vas en effet pas toucher Harry et d'ailleurs en parlant de lui, je les pas encore fait apparaître ! D'ailleurs il est dans ce chapitre là ! Bon je me tais et je te laisse lire la suite et hésite pas à me redonner une review !

Merci à toutes les deux,

Kisssssssssssssssss

Amicalement,

_Draya Felton _

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Résumé de l'épisode précédent_ :

_-Très bien, mais ne t'attends pas à quoi que ce soit de ma part pour le reste des vacances._

_Drago resta bouche bé. Comment sa mère osait-elle l'obligé à faire des excuses à cette morveuse alors que c'était elle qui aurait dû lui en présenter?_

_De rage, il sortit de la pièce en claquant violement la porte et partit au chemin de Traverse avec de la poudre de cheminette. _

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696

Chapitre 3 : _**Secret d'une mère**_

Drago arriva rapidement au Chaudron Baveur. Il passa outre les regard intrigué et les chuchotements méchants et sortit. Le temps était chaud et agréable comme se le devait d'être un mois d'Août.

De nombreux sorciers étaient là, aussi bien pour se promener que pour acheter des affaires avec ce beau soleil.

Drago se rendit tout d'abord chez Florian Fortarome et s'acheta une glace chaude. Drago en raffolait ! Il se promena ensuite une bonne partie de l'après-midi en ignorant les chuchotements désagréables et les regards inconfortable. Après tout, il était un Malfoy, alors il ne se laisserait pas aller ainsi. Mais Drago n'aurait jamais eut à subir ces regards et ces chuchotements si son père ne s'était pas fait bêtement arrêter par les Aurors ! Lucius était la honte de la famille, et le resterai encore un bon petit bout de temps, enfin juste le temps de sortir et de tuer deux ou trois moldus. Drago passa devant une boutique de livres et entra. Sa seule et unique vrai passion dans la vie : la lecture !

Il commença à déambuler au milieu des tonnes d'ouvrages disposés, à la recherche d'un bon livre qui lui plairait. Quand, enfin, il trouva son bonheur, il se figea sur place.

-Voyons, Hermione, tu as déjà une dizaine de livres dans les sacs que tu NOUS fait porter ! Ca suffit ! S'exclama Weasley-Roux-Idiot-et-avec-une-tête-de-belette en entrant à la suite de la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout-Sang-De-Bourbe-Granger.

-Allez, Ron, juste encore cette boutique et ensuite on s'en va ! Répondit Hermione en farfouillant déjà dans les livres qui étaient près d'elle.

-Très bien mais ce sera toi qui portera les sacs parce que nous là on peux plus… Répliqua le balafré en entrant à son tour.

Drago rigola méchamment, dévoilant sa présence au trio. Pour Drago, la scène était assez comique.

Granger ne portait rien, tandis que les deux autres garçons étaient tellement chargés en sacs qu'ils semblaient bientôt s'écrouler par terre.

-Malfoy ! Dit sèchement la sang de bourbe.

Drago la toisa de haut et continua de rigoler méchamment.

-A force de traîner avec eux, Crabbe et Goyle déteignent sur toi ! S'exclama Potter.

Tiens donc il attaquait maintenant ? Bien, s'il insistait !

-Moi au moins je ne sers pas de porteur, pote Potter ! Répondit Drago d'un air méprisant.

-Non, c'est vrai, tu sers de lèche cul… Répondit Ron.

-Tu peux parler, WeaslY, qu'est ce que t'a vendu pour avoir cette misérable veste ? Ta sœur ou ta mère ?

-Ni l'une ni l'autre, de toute manière, les parents de Ron, eux, ne vendront jamais leurs enfants pour avoir du fric ! Mais tu ne peux pas en dire autant !

-Parce que toi, Potter, tu sais ce que c'est que d'avoir des parents ?

« Aïe ! cet En..., pu..., sa... , nan mais quel co... ce Potter ! C'est que je….je….SAIGNE !Oh, par tous les ancêtres Malfoy, je vais le tuer !»

Drago sortit rapidement sa baguette mais déjà le libraire arrivait en envoyait Drago dehors. Naturellement, Potter et se bande de minable purent rester, eux !

Et dire que Drago n'avait même pas eut le temps d'acheter son livre ni de se venger de cet imbécile de Gryffondor de….. (Bon passons, la y'a plein de nom d'oiseau qui arrivent !)

Il regarda l'heure qui était inscrite au-dessus de la banque Gringotts et vit qu'il était déjà 19h00. D'un pas traîner mais toujours distinguer, Drago rentra au chaudron baveur pour retourner chez lui. Avant de partir, il acheta néanmoins un paquet de sis-cec /1/.

Dès qu'il arriva, il se dit de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les fenêtres étaient fermés, aucun elfes de maison ne vint prendre son manteau…

Il se dirigea à l'étage et entendit Angéa qui parlait.

-Aco ! Aco ! Pas Dodo !

-Oui ma puce, je sais, mais ne t'inquiète pas, il va arriver… Répondit Narcissa avec une patience que Drago ne lui connaissait que depuis que Lucius était parti. Cette femme si distinguée, hautaine, froide et noble devenait cette mère qu'il rêvait d'avoir depuis son enfance lorsque Lucius Malfoy ne la contrôlait pas.

Il espionna discrètement par l'embrassure de la pièce. A présent, Narcissa couchait la petite fille dans son lit en lui murmurant de mots doux tandis que la petite ne cessait de répéter : « Aco ! Aco ! Pas Dodo ! Veux Aco ! »

Soudain Narcissa se tourna vers la porte et dit :

-Ta petite sœur voudrait un bisous, Drago.

Drago, bien qu'étonné, ne le montra pas et s'avança dans la pièce.

-Vous pouvez bien lui donner vous !

-C'est TOI qu'elle réclame, pas moi.

Drago regarda la petite fille avec mépris et se tourna pour partir lorsque une main l'attrapa par le bras. Narcissa entoura son fils dans ses bras en lui caressant les cheveux.

Drago ne lutta pas. Ca fessait tellement longtemps qu'il en rêvait…

BIBILBILBILBILBIL

…et évidemment il fallait que l'alarme sorcière retentisse…

-Oh Merlin, c'est Lucius ! Il arrive !

-Père ! Mais…

-Ecoute Drago, il faut absolument que tu parte avec Angéa ! Sinon il va la tuer !

-Mais…

-Je t'en prie Drago ! Occupe toi d'elle.

Narcissa prit la petite fille dans ses bras et l'entoura d'une chaude couverture tandis que plusieurs explosions retentissaient.

Narcissa fit venir le balais de Drago et une cape chaude qu'elle donna à son fils.

-Surtout, Drago, vas chez quelqu'un qui n'est pas pour le Lord Noir !

-Même Rogue ?

-Oui ! Personne ne doit connaître l'existence d'Angéa ! Tu m'entends ?

-Oui mais, et vous ?

-Ne t'en fais pas ! Pars maintenant ! Fuis, n'importe où, mais ne rejoint jamais ni le Lord Noir, ni ton père ! Fais en serment !

-Mais…

-Fais le Drago !

-Très bien, j'en fais le serment !

-Pars maintenant ! Je t'aime, toi et Angéa !

-Je…

Une autre explosion retentit et Narcissa aida son fils à sortir en lui ouvrant rapidement la fenêtre tandis que les explosions diminuait. Narcissa sortit alors de la chambre en jetant un dernier regard vers son fils et sa fille, ses deux enfants, ses deux amours…

4h après, Narcissa Malfoy mourut en pensant à ses deux enfants….

* * *

/1/.: sis-cec c'est les cigarette sorcière que je viens d'inventer ! 

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Voilà ! encore un chapitre de boucler !

Alors , vos impressions, vous avez aimez, vous avez détester ?

Vous avez pitié de Drago, de Narcissa, d'Angéa alors dite le moi avec une **review** ! Gratuit mais _qui fait plaisir_ à la chtite Draya ainsi qu'à Drago, Angéa et tout les autres !

Kisous !

La suite la semaine prochaine !

Amicalement,

_Draya Felton_


	5. Prendre les choses en mains…

**L'ange d'un Dragon**

Auteur : _Draya Felton _pour vous servir…

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Réponses aux reviews :

**Zazan** : La mort de Narcissa était utile même si c'est vrai que c'est quand même dommage ! Et C'est sûr qu'on se demande comment Drago va se débrouiller avec une gamine de 2 ans sur les bras dont il est jaloux de surcroît ! lol !

Donc voilà la suite pour répondre à cette question !

Et toi, à quand la suite de ta magnifique fic : « L'âge de raison ou ma sixième année » ? J'suis tombée raide de c'te fic ! Merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait super plaisir ! kisssss

**Namyothis** : Merci pour ta review ! elle m'a fait très plaisir et rire, donc voilà la suite !

J'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que les précédents chapitres ! En espérant ne pas t'avoir fait trop attendre ! bye !

Merci beaucoup pour les review qui m'ont fait très plaisir et m'ont encouragées à faire la suite !

Amicalement,

_Draya Felton_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Résumé de l'épisode précédent_ :

_-Très bien, j'en fais le serment !_

_-Pars maintenant ! Je t'aime, toi et Angéa !_

_-Je…_

_Une autre explosion retentit et Narcissa aida son fils à sortir en lui ouvrant rapidement la fenêtre tandis que les explosions diminuait. Narcissa sortit alors de la chambre en jetant un dernier regard vers son fils et sa fille, ses deux enfants, ses deux amours…_

_4h après, Narcissa Malfoy mourut en pensant à ses deux enfants…._

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696

CHAPITRE 4 : **Prendre les choses en mains….**

Drago volait depuis 2h déjà et ne savait pas quoi faire. Après tout, il se retrouvait dehors, sans argent et avec une horrible gamine de deux ans sur les bras. Il ne savait pas non plus si sa mère était encore vivante. Angéa se colla un peu plus contre le torse de son frère. Grâce à la couverture et au fait que c'était le mois d'Août, il ne fessait pas très froid.

Que faire à présent ? Allez chez Crabbe, Goyle ou Parkinson ? Pas question ; il les renverraient de suite chez Lucius et le sacrifice de Narcissa pour protéger sa fille aurait été vain. Allez chez des membres de la famille Black ? Non, Drago n'en connaissaient même pas maintenant qu'il y pensait. Au bout de trois heure supplémentaire de vol, Drago décida de faire une pause. Il descendit dans une petite clairière au milieu d'un forêt. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse sérieusement à la suite des évènements. Tout d'abord, combien de temps devrait-il attendre avant de retourner à Poudlard ? 4 jours ! Il suffisait d'attendre 4 petits jours avant de pouvoir retourner à Poudlard et d'être complètement en sécurité !

Oui mais d'ici là ? Drago ne pouvait pas jeûner pendant 4 jours, et Angéa non plus ! A la rigueur dormir dehors ne serait pas un énorme problème vu qu'il ne fessait pas froid…

Le seul problème qu'il restait la nourriture et le fait que Drago ne pouvait pas utiliser de magie !

Il lui fallait de l'aide ! Peut-être que Rogue… Non ! Pas Rogue ! Mère m'a prévenu ! Même pas Rogue mais alors qui si Angéa doit rester cachée ? Et pourquoi pas le vieux fou ? Avec une petite histoire dramatique ça pourrait marcher……

Mais pour atteindre Poudlard, la route était longue ; il ne fallait donc pas perdre de temps. Il reprit Angéa dans ses bras ce qui eût pour effet de réveiller légèrement la petite fille.

-Aco… Maman… Dit-elle d'une petite voix ensommeillée.

-Je m'appelle Drago, pas Aco ! Répliqua sèchement Drago tandis que la petite fille n'avait aucune réaction. Et _Mère _n'est pas là ! Finit-il en insistant bien sur le mot mère.

La petite fille ne dit rien et referma ses petits yeux bleu acier pour se rendormir tandis que Drago soupirait. « Ce n'est pas de sa faute, ce n'est pas de sa faute » Se répétait-il sans cesse mais il ne le pensait pas vraiment. Après tout, si Angéa n'était pas venue au monde, Narcissa n'aurait jamais eu à s'opposer à Lucius et Drago serait toujours dans sa magnifique et luxueuse chambre en train de se demander ce qu'il jouerait comme nouveaux tours à Po_s_ter…

Draco enfourcha son balais et s'envola en resserrant ses bras autour d'Angéa pour être sûr qu'elle ne tombe pas.

Le voyage jusqu'à Poudlard sembla durer des heures pour Drago qui en plus d'avoir sommeil avait froid et faim. Rajouter à tout cela que quand Angéa se réveilla, elle prit peur et commença à bouger dans tout les sens et à pleurer pendant que Drago essayait vainement de garder le contrôle de son balais pour ne pas s'écraser sur les collines qui les entourait. Finalement, Angéa s'agrippa au cou de Drago, lui plantant les ongles dans son cou fragile. Drago laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. Il décida de se poser doucement pour pouvoir parler à la petite qui tremblait de tout ses membres contre lui. Dès qu'ils atterrirent, Drago posa Angéa par terre et mit son balais contre une pierre pour le soutenir, sortit une sis-cec et l'alluma en lui soufflant dessus. Dès qu'il se retourna pour faire face à sa sœur, elle n'était plus là. De suite, Drago paniqua.

-Mais pourquoi lui a t-on appris à marcher ? Dit-il en regardant autour de lui.

Il jeta sa sis-cec et se dirigea vers les arbres qui bordait la petite colline sur laquelle il s'était posé et entendit un cri. C'était Angéa. Sans même y penser, il courut vers l'endroit où il pensait trouver sa petite sœur et se figea. Un géant avait soulevé la petite fille en pleure et lui fessait jouer au métronome. Drago prit plusieurs pierre qu'il lança sur le géant qui en reçut une en plein dans l'œil. Le géant lâcha la petite fille tandis que Drago se précipité pour la rattraper. Angéa lui tomba littéralement dessus. Aussitôt, la petite fille se blottit dans les bras de son grand frère qui se releva et partit en courant avant que le géant n'ait l'idée de les suivre.

Une fois retourner sur la colline, Drago dit violement :

-Ecoute moi bien, sale gamine, parce que c'est la dernière fois que je te le dirai ! Petit 1 : tu ne disparaît plus jamais comme ça sans me le dire, petit 2 : tu arrête de paniquer pour rien, petit 3 : à partir de maintenant, tu fera ce que je te dirais ! et petit 4 : mieux vaut pour toi que tu ne désobéisse pas au 3 règles précédentes ! Maintenant on va remonter sur le balais ! Tu peux te tenir a moi mais tu ne m'aveugle pas et tu reste tranquille ! c'est clair ?

Angéa avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle regarda Drago droit dans les yeux et lui dit doucement, d'une voix empli de tristesse :

-Maman…

Drago fut désarçonné et il fit donc la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit ; il fit un câlin à sa sœur qui se blottit dans les bras de son frère en pleurant toutes les larmes de son petit corps. Drago lui murmura des mots rassurant à l'oreille, comme il avait vu Narcissa le faire la veille. Il prit un gâteau qu'il avait dans la poche et le donna à la petite fille qui mangea rapidement.

Ayant peur que le géant ne revienne rôder par là, Drago remonta en vitesse sur son balais avec la petite fille et reprit sa route.

4h plus tard, Angéa et Drago voyait le château apparaître peu à peu à l'horizon.

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696

Je sais, je sais, les chapitres sont court et je vous fait toutes mes excuses pour ça mais j'ai comme un blocage qui m'empêche d'aller plus loin !

Pour me pardonner, j'essayerai de faire la suite rapidement ! Vous avez remarquer que je ne vous ai fait attendre qu'un jour pour la suite ! Record !lol

Enfin bon j'essayerai de poster la suite avant **_samedi_** mais pour ça il me faudrait des encouragement !_SIOUPLAIT_ !

Alors **REVIEW PLEASE** !

Merci ,

Kisssssssss,

_Draya Felton_


	6. Arrivée à Poudlard

**

* * *

**

**L'ange d'un Dragon**

* * *

Auteur : Draya Felton (si vous avez pas encore compris à la fin….lol)

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Réponses aux Reviews** :

Namyothis : Je suis contente que le chapitre 5 t'es plut et je suis également flattée que ma façon d'écrire te plaise ! J'espère que tu appréciera ce chapitre autant que les autres ! Merci pour ta review et Bonne lecture !

Amy Keira : Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise. J'y ai pas mal réfléchi avant de me lancer dans son écriture. Je ne te fais plus attendre et voilà la suite, en espérant que tu aimeras ! Merci pour la review !

Ange.Lou : J'essaye de me forcer à faire des chapitres plus long tout en gardant la qualité ce qui n'est pas évident mais je ne désespère pas d'y arriver un jour, surtout si mes lectrices (et lecteurs) m'aide en m'encourageant ! Contente que l'idée te plaise en espérant que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres ! Merci pour ta review !

Lou : Je suis contente que Drago te plaise ! Quand au chapitre par jour, je n'ai malheureusement pas tenue la cadence ! Néanmoins j'essayerais de poster aussi souvent que je pourrais en respectant mes délais ! Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait plaisir et bonne lecture !

Merci à vous toutes pour vos review qui m'ont encouragées à faire ce chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira !

Bonne lecture

Affectueusement,

_Draya _

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Résumé du chapitre précédent : _

_Ayant peur que le géant ne revienne rôder par là, Drago remonta en vitesse sur son balais avec la petite fille et reprit sa route. _

_4h plus tard, Angéa et Drago voyait le château apparaître peu à peu à l'horizon. _

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Chapitre 5 : **Arrivée à Poudlard**

Drago se posa près des arbres de la forêt interdite afin qu'aucun membre du château ne le voit avant qu'il l'ait lui-même décider. A présent qu'il était sur les terres de Poudlard, il pouvait librement utilisé la magie. Or, c'était justement ce qu'il lui fallait pour caché Angéa aux yeux de tous.

Drago entendait encore sa mère lui répéter : « Personne ne doit connaître l'existence d'Angéa » en boucle dans sa tête. Le problème de son plan viendrait dès que les cours commenceraient mais d'ici là, il avait le temps d'y penser.

Il regarda sa petite sœur qui tenait fermement le bas de a robe de sorcier de Drago. Ce dernier se baissa et la prit par les épaules.

Ecoute moi bien Angéa, on va aller à Poudlard, c'est le château là-bas. Dès qu'on y sera, je ne veux pas que tu fasse de bruit et je veux que tu tienne toujours ma robe pour ne pas te perdre. C'est compris ? Demanda t-il.

Oui. Répondit Angéa avec sa petite voix flûtée.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait laisser de côté son ton dédaigneux et ses manières froides pour expliquer le plus simplement possible à sa petite sœur ce qui allait se passer.

Maintenant ferme les yeux et reste tranquille. Dit-il en mettant sa baguette au-dessus la tête de sa sœur qui ferma les yeux.

Il donna un bon coup de baguette sur le crâne d'Angéa et le sortilège de Désillusion prit effet. Drago sentit sa petite sœur tenir fermement le bas de sa robe et cela le soulagea sans même qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Finalement, pour une gamine de 2 ans, elle était pas si bête.

Drago commença à avancer en s'assurant que sa sœur ne s'éloignait pas quand quelqu'un les intercepta :

Malfoy ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Hagrid.

Je viens voir le professeur Dumbledore. Répondit Drago d'un voix sèche.

Très bien, je t'y conduit. Répondit Hagrid en se dirigeant vers le château, Drago sur les talons.

Dès qu'il entra, Drago ressentit un profond sentiment de sécurité et de bien être. Ce château était beaucoup mieux que le manoir, ça c'était certain. Hagrid s'arrêta devant une gargouille et donna le mot de passe. Il s'écarta ensuite pour laisser le passage à Drago qui monta les escaliers. Il frappa à la porte et entra après que l'on lui en ait donner la permission.

Bonjour Mr Malfoy. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? Demanda Dumbledore avec un sourire chaleureux.

Et bien, je souhaiterais rester ici pour le reste des vacances.

Cela aurait-il un rapport avec la mort de votre mère, hier ?

Drago resta figé sur le coup de l'émotion. Ainsi, elle était morte ?

Elle est morte ? Demanda Drago d'un voix faible.

Oui. Elle a été tuée par des mangemort dont votre père avait la tête.

Drago reprit ses esprits et dit d'une voix neutre :

Vous devez sûrement comprendre qu'à présent, je suis en danger car j'ai refusé de suivre les traces de mon père. Ma mère en a payer les frais également. C'est pour cela que je voulais que vous me permettiez de rester ici jusqu'à la rentrée et que vous me donniez des appartements privés, afin que je ne sois pas la cible des autres serpentards qui voudraient se venger.

Oui, je comprend tout à fait et je ne vois aucun prétexte de refuser votre demande. Mais permettez moi de vous demandez pourquoi votre père à tuer Narcissa ?

Ma mère m'a toujours encouragé à suivre la voix du « bien ». Répondit Drago d'une voix neutre. Je suppose que c'est pour cela que mon père l'a tuée.

Et ça n'a absolument aucun rapport avec la petite Angéa ?

Drago resta une fois de plus figé. Qui lui avait parler d'Angéa. Narcissa lui avait bien dit que personne ne devait connaître son existence. Que faire ?

Je ne vois pas de qui vous parler, professeur.

A oui ? Je pensais pourtant que vous saviez que votre sœur se tenait près de vous sous un sortilège de désillusion.

Il se leva et annula le sort et sous les yeux médusés de Drago, Dumbledore donna un petit bonbon à Angéa. N'ayant que très peu manger durant la journée et la nuit précédente, la petite accepta avec un sourire joyeux.

Drago se souvint soudain que lui aussi n'avait rien manger depuis un moment et regretta de ne pas avoir de bonbon également.

Comment saviez-vous ?

Votre mère m'avait écrit il y a quelque jours pour me faire part de ses angoisses. Elle avait peur que Lucius ne veuille la tuer ainsi qu'Angéa. Ayant appris sa mort, je me suis douter que vous viendrait ici et je comprend tout à fait votre désir de garder Angéa cachée. Mais vous vous doutez bien, Mr Malfoy, qu'un jeune homme de 16 ans qui suit des cours toute la journée ne peut pas s'occuper d'une enfant de deux ans.

Je pourrais aller la voir à chaque interclasse, ainsi qu'au déjeuner et passer mes soirées avec elle. Elle resterais dans mon appartement avec des jouets le temps que je serais en cours.

Dumbledore regarda Drago au-dessus de ses lunettes.

Vous réalisez bien que ce ne sera pas facile pour vous ?

Je pense que je peux y arriver. De toute manière, personne ne doit être au courant qu'Angéa est ici…

Très bien mais si jamais vous avez besoin d'aide, nous pourrions nous arranger avec d'autres élèves pour vous aider.

Je suis sûr que je peux m'en charger. Et puis, il vaut mieux qu'il y ait le moins de personnes possible au courant.

Très bien. Pourrais-je au minimum en informer certain professeur en qui j'ai toute confiance ?

Je ne peux pas vous en empêcher…

Très bien. Bon je vous laisse y aller. Vous pouvez aller à la grande salle, je suppose que vous devez avoir faim après ce long voyage.

Oui. Merci et au revoir, professeur.

Au revoir Mr Malfoy.

Drago sortit avec sa petite sœur qu'il tenait par la main.

Il la regarda un instant. Cette année ne serait pas de tout repos ni celle qui viendraient. Drago se prit un instant à regretter sa décision de s'occuper seul du démon au nom d'ange mais n'avait plus le choix. Angéa leva son regard acier vers son grand frère. Ce dernier regretta aussi tôt sa pensée. Lucius ne savait pas où était Angéa et c'était très bien ainsi.

Ils s'installèrent tout les deux à la grande salle et commencèrent à manger avec appétit.

Angéa ne tarda pas à faire éclabousser sa purée partout et Drago dut se retenir de lui donner une bonne gifle quand un morceau de porc vint se loger dans ses magnifique cheveux blond/blanc.

Une fois le repas fini, ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers leur nouvel appartement à l'aide d'un elfe de maison qui rappelait à Drago un ancien elfe du manoir…

Angéa se coucha dans le même lit que son frère et il dormirent ensemble toute la nuit.

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Voilà, l'arrivée à Poudlard ! Un lourd programme se dessine pour Drago. Qui viendra à son aide ?

Voilà ce que je vous **propose**, soit je fais un :

_Harry/Drago_

Ou

_Severus/Drago_

Je vous laisse le choix parce que j'ai pas spécialement de préférence. Donc une review avec une réponse et un petit commentaire serait les bienvenus !

Merci,

J'espère que vous avez aimer.

Bye bye,

Amicalement,

_Draya Felton_


	7. Prévisions et joie

**

* * *

**

**L'ange d'un Dragon**

* * *

****

Auteur : Draya Felton

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Réponses aux Reviews :

_Paprika Star_ : J'suis contente qu'Angéa te plaise ! Sinon le slash n'était pas obligé et d'ailleur j'ai remarquer que personne n'était très emballer par un slash… Ce que je comprend vu le nombre qu'il y a déjà ! en tout cas merci pour la review !

_Lou_ : lol ! Merci de ton point de vue ! il m'a été très utile. Néanmoins j'hésite encore à faire entrer un perso comme ça, venu de nul part… En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ton aide, ton soutien et ta review !

_Namyothis_ : Oui c'est vrai que Angéa pourrait réunir bien des personnes ! C'est vrai que ce serait marrant de faire garder Angéa par Fred et george ! Mais comme je prend en compte tout les livres HP déjà paru, donc le 5, dans lequel les jumeaux s'en vont, ce serait pas logique que je les fasse revenir… en tout cas merci pour la review qui m'a aidée et encourager !

_Amy Keira_ : désolée de t'avoir fait autant attendre ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira quand même ! Merci pour la review.

_JohannaMalefoy_ : Merci du compliment, de ton avis et de la review ! lol ! j'espère que ce chapitre plaira aussi…

Merci pour toutes ces reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir ! et désolée d'avoir été si longue pour poster ce chapitre ! à bientôt !

Bonne lecture,

Kiss

_Draya_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Résumé du chapitre précédent : _

_Une fois le repas fini, ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers leur nouvel appartement à l'aide d'un elfe de maison qui rappelait à Drago un ancien elfe du manoir…_

_Angéa se coucha dans le même lit que son frère et il dormirent ensemble toute la nuit._

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Chapitre 6 : **Prévisions** **et joie**

Drago se réveilla ce jours-là à 10h et demi. La première chose qu'il se demanda fût : « où suis-je ? ». Il bougea légèrement, vit Angéa profondément endormie sur son torse, un mur et se posa alors la deuxième question de la matinée : « Pourquoi je suis mouillé ? »

Maintenant qu'il était réveillé et avait remis son cerveau en fonctionnement, il pouvait aisément répondre à la première question ; il était à Poudlard. Par contre, il n'arrivait pas à répondre à sa deuxième question. Il se leva en écartant légèrement sa sœur et regarda le lit. Une énorme flaque en occupait le centre. Drago compris immédiatement ce qu'il c'était passer. Angéa avait simplement fait « pipi au lit ». Pas étonnant vu qu'elle n'avait que 2 ans…

Drago se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers la salle de bain où il prit une douche. Une fois qu'il eut fini,

Il retourna dans la chambre. Angéa qui s'était réveillée pendant que son frère prenait sa douche trônait au centre du lit, trempe et avec des larmes qui coulaient sur ses deux joues rondes de petite fille.

Dès qu'elle vit Drago, elle se leva et se dirigea vers lui d'un démarche titubante tout en tendant ses petits bras en l'air. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu atteindre son grand frère, elle chuta au bord du lit.

Drago la rattrapa de justesse et se releva avec sa petite sœur contre lui qui se blotti contre son torse.

_-_froid…Aco…pas…là… Fit la petite fille en continuant de pleurer.

_-_Allez, Répondit Drago d'un voix calme. C'est rien ! Je suis là. Viens, tu vas prendre un bain et tu vas voir….

Il emmena sa petite sœur dans la salle de bain où il la déshabilla et la mit dans la baignore qu'il rempli à moitié. Il allait sortir lorsqu'il remarqua que la petite fille ne fessait pas un geste et le regardait.

_-_Quoi ? Demanda t-il.

Angéa ne répondit rien et continua de le regarder. Soudain, Drago réalisa ce qui se passait. La petite attendait qu'il _la lave_…

Avec un soupir résigné, il prit un gant de toilette et lava Angéa qui s'amusait à taper dans l'eau.

Evidement, lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain avec sa sœur enroulée dans une serviette de bain, Drago était plus mouillé que sa sœur elle-même.

Il habilla Angéa et se changea également.

Il passèrent la journée et le lendemain ensemble, Drago commençant à comprendre exactement en quoi consistait le rôle de s'occuper d'une enfant de 2 ans seul. Il devait lui donner un bain tout les matins, l'habiller, lui donner à manger, jouer avec elle, lui faire faire la sieste, la bordée le soir et ne jamais la lâcher des yeux, à part dans des endroits fermés comme la chambre, sous peine de la voir disparaître dans la seconde suivante. Marchant déjà grâce aux bons soins de Narcissa, Angéa n'hésitait pas à s'aventurer un peu partout, comme pour narguer son frère.

Les deux jours s'achevèrent rapidement laissant place à la rentrée.

Drago tournait en rond dans sa chambre tout en regardant son emploi du temps que Dumbledore lui avait passer afin qu'il puisse s'organiser. Angéa jouait par terre avec quelques peluches, poupées… Drago prit une sis-cec et l'alluma en lui soufflant dessus. Cette marque de cigarette était très appréciée chez les sorciers. Il en tira une bouffé et regarda de nouveau son emploi du temps.

En gros, il commençait tout les jours à 8h sauf le mercredi où il commençait à 9h. Ses cours finissaient à 17h le lundi et le vendredi, et à 16h le mardi et le jeudi. Le mercredi, il sortait à 12h.

Ensuite il avait les traditionnelle 5 minutes pour aller d'un cour à l'autre. Il laisserait Angéa dans la chambre avec des jouets et passerait la voir à chaque interclasse, pendant les 5 minutes, pour voir si elle ne manquait de rien.

Il sentait que ça allait être la course toute la journée.

Drago s'affala dans le fauteuil, déjà épuisé par ce qu'il devrait faire. Combien de temps tiendrait-il ainsi ? L'idéal serait 2 ans…

Angéa s'accrocha au pantalon de son frère pour qu'il la prenne dans ses bras. Drago se pencha et la prit pour qu'Angéa se blottisse contre son torse ce qu'elle fit avec plaisir. Ils se couchèrent ensemble tandis que les dortoirs se remplissaient des élèves venus pour une année de plus.

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Voilà ! Alors je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour répondre mais j'ai eu de nombreux problème et d'ailleurs je pense que c'est pas fini… Je ne suis même pas sûre d'arriver à passer en 1ere L. Enfin tout ça pour dire que ça à été la merde ses temps-ci et que j'avais pas le courage de continuer cette fic. Je me suis reprise et j'espère que vous me pardonnerez cette absence….

Ensuite encore autre chose, pour faire l'emploi du temps de Drago, je me suis baser sur les emplois du temps français (comme le mien) vu que je ne connais absolument pas les emplois du temps des anglais et encore moins des étudiants de poudlard !

Bon allez, je vous laisse,

Bonne journée, soirée, matinée ou après midi…

* * *

A bientôt

_Draya_

* * *


	8. Une mauvaise journée

**

* * *

**

**L'ange d'un Dragon**

* * *

Auteur : Draya Felton

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Réponse aux reviews :

**Natalia **: Merci pour ta review et ton avis ! Par contre je sais pas encore quels seront les couples que je fais faire. Ce sera la grande surprise ! lol. Bonne lecture !

**Lou **: Merci pour ta review et désolée de t'avoir fait autant attendre, aussi bien pour ce chapitre que pour le précédent ! Promis pour le prochain chapitre, j'essayerais d'être plus rapide !

**Paprika Star** : Merci infiniment pour ta review et tes encouragements ! Ils m'ont vraiment aider ! Ensuite si les élèves (comme le trio) pourrait découvrir Angéa ? C'est bien partie pour ! lol ! Mais je ne t'en dis pas plus ! Ce serait dommage de couper le suspens !

**Hermiron** : Merci pour la review et pour le compliment ! Ca m'a fait plaisir ! -

**Namyothis**: Merci pour la review ! Je suis contente que tu ne m'en veuille pas pour le retard ! Surtout que ce chapitre aussi s'est fait désiré ! J'espère que je réussirais à poster le prochain un peu plus rapidement ! Merci aussi pour tes encouragements ! Le délire sur les jumeaux, c'est quand même une bonne idée mais je pense pas que je serai capable de le faire ! (je suis très mauvaise pour faire des blagues ! Mon truc à moi c'est les répliques sarcastique !lol) Enfin bref, merci pour tout ! Bonne lecture !

**Merci pour toute vos review et désolée pour le retard ! Promis j'essayerais de me rattraper pour le prochain chapitre !**

**Bizouzzzzz et bonne lecture !**

**Affectueusement**

_Draya_

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Résumé du chapitre précédent : _

_Drago s'affala dans le fauteuil, déjà épuisé par ce qu'il devrait faire. Combien de temps tiendrait-il ainsi ? L'idéal serait 2 ans…_

_Angéa s'accrocha au pantalon de son frère pour qu'il la prenne dans ses bras. Drago se pencha et la prit pour qu'Angéa se blottisse contre son torse ce qu'elle fit avec plaisir. Ils se couchèrent ensemble tandis que les dortoirs se remplissaient des élèves venus pour une année de plus._

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

**Chapitre 7** : Une mauvaise journée…

Le lendemain, dès qu'il se réveilla, Drago sut qu'il allait passer une mauvaise journée. C'était un fait ; s'il se réveillait en retard (ce qui ne lui était jamais arriver depuis sa première année !), il passait toujours une mauvaise journée. C'était comme une sorte de malédiction qui le poursuivait. Or, il était 7h40 et il devait être devant sa classe à 8h tapante.

Drago réveilla rapidement Angéa qui dormait toujours, ce qui déclencha une crise de larmes chez la petite fille qui n'était pas habituée à être réveillée aussi rudement.

Drago s'habilla, puis habilla dans la foulée sa sœur à peine calmée. Il réunit ensuite les jouets de sa petite sœur au salon, fit apparaître le biberon d'Angéa et le lui donna pour son petit-déjeuner.

_-_Ecoute, Angéa. Fit Drago en regardant la petite fille dans les yeux, je ne serais pas là pendant une heure. Je reviendrais après. Donc tu reste ici, bien sagement, et tu fais pas de bêtises !

Il l'embrassa sur le front, prit ses livres sur son bureau et sortit en courant.

8h05. Génial ! Il était en retard et n'avait même pas pris de petit-déjeuner.

De plus, pour bien commencer la journée, son premier cours était Métamorphose avec la vieille chouette !

Il entra dans la salle de classe sans frapper, se préparant déjà à perdre des points dès la première journée de cours.

_-_Mr Malfoy, veuillez arriver à l'heure la prochaine fois. Je disais donc, avant d'être interrompue, que cette année, le programme…

Hein ? Juste « veuillez arriver à l'heure la prochaine fois » ? La vieille Mc Go se ramollissait avec l'âge alors qu'elle était connue pour sa sévérité envers les élèves qui ne respectaient pas le règlement. Enfin bon, ce n'était pas Drago qui allait s'en plaindre.

Le jeune homme s'assit au fond de la classe, à droite comme à son habitude.

Le cours passa à une vitesse incroyable pour Drago qui n'avait pas vraiment écouter et qui avait juste marquer deux lignes au début du cours.

Lorsque la cloche sonna à la fin de l'heure, Drago fut le premier dehors.

Il courût aussi vite qu'il le put jusqu'à son appartement et se figea lorsque le tableau s'ouvrit. La chambre était ravagée. Drago chercha Angéa du regard mais ne la vit pas dans la chambre ni dans le salon qui n'étaient pas séparer pas un mur. Le lit, qui était à droite, contre le mur, était toujours défait mais les couvertures s'étalaient par terre. Le bureau, qui était contre le mur en face de l'entrée, était intact mais la chaise était renversée. Le bouquet de fleur de la table basse était renversé par terre et les cousins du canapé gisait ci et là dans la petite chambre-salon. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain lorsqu'il entendit un rire cristallin en sortir.

Angéa jouait allègrement avec l'eau des toilettes.

_-_Angéa ! Non…mais c'est pas vrai ! S'écria Drago, fessant ainsi sursauté la petite.

Il la prit rapidement dans ses bras tout en jurant. Evidement, la petite était trempe et la salle de bain complètement inondée.

Drago soupira et appela un elfe de maison. Il lui demanda de ranger l'appartement et changea Angéa. Il sécha ses propres vêtements d'un coup de baguette.

Il demanda ensuiteà l'elfe de garder Angéa pendant qu'il ne serait pas là et partie en courant vers son cours de botanique. Il arriva à bout de souffle près des serres avec 20 min de retard. Chourave le renvoya immédiatement avec en prime une retenue. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et retourna dans son appartement.

Angéa était dans un espèce de parque pendant que l'elfe finissait de tout ranger.

Drago s'écroula sur le canapé. Il regarda l'heure : 9h35. La matinée avait à peine commencer et il avait déjà l'impression d'être dépassé.

C'était vraiment une mauvaise journée.

A 10h, Drago se dirigea vers son cours de soin aux créatures magiques sans rien laissé paraître de sa fatigue. Les gryffondor étaient déjà là et une partie des serpentard également.

Contrairement à son habitude, Drago se mit à l'écart de ses camarades et se dit qu'il avait bien fait quand plusieurs regard noirs se tournèrent vers lui. Evidement, après deux ou trois regards made in Malfoy, les serpentard l'ignorèrent.

Les gryffondor, par contre, paraissaient étonnés de voir cette guerre interne entre Malfoy, LE Prince de Serpentard mais ne firent aucun commentaire, même pas Potter et sa bande.

Drago endura les deux heures sans broncher, et parti le plus vite qu'il put vers son appartement à la fin du cours, se préparant déjà au pire.

Il entra mais trouva sa sœur bien sagement assise dans son parc en train de jouer avec ses poupées.

Dès qu'elle le vit, la petite fille lui tendit ses bras.

_-_Ain, Aco, Ain ! Fit-elle tandis que Drago la prenait.

_-_Quoi ?

_-_Ain ! Ain !

Drago ne comprenait rien. Ain ? C'était sensé vouloir dire quoi ?

Soudain, il comprit. La petite avait faim ! Bien sûr, il était 12h. Pas étonnant que la morveuse ait faim. D'ailleurs, Drago aussi mourrait de faim vu qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille au soir.

Il fit apparaître leur repas et mangea avec sa petite sœur sur les genoux.

10 min avant que son cours ne commence, Drago changea la couche d'Angéa et la mit au lit pour sa sieste. Il sortit ensuite et se dirigea vers son cours de sortilège.

Le cours se passa normalement et il put même se reposer un peu pendant que le prof leur expliquait la théorie.

Une fois le cours fini, il se rendit à son appartement où, à son grand soulagement, tout était à sa place et tel qu'il l'avait laissé.

Il vérifia que la gamine dormait toujours et alla en étude des runes.

Ils n'étaient qu'une dizaine à avoir pris cette option, et dans ce lot, on pouvait évidemment retrouver Granger.

A l'interclasse, il se rendit une nouvelle fois à son appartement, qui était sur le chemin des cachots où se déroulait son prochain cours : Potion.

La petite dormait toujours mais il avait peur qu'elle ne se réveille avant qu'il ne revienne, surtout qu'il allait avoir deux heures de potions suivie. Par conséquent il ne pourrait revenir qu'à 17h et Angéa serait sûrement réveillée. C'est pour cela qu'il appela un elfe pour surveillé le petit démon.

Il arriva un peu en retard à son cour de potion mais Rogue ne lui dit rien, contrairement à Potter, Granger et Weasley qui arrivèrent en même temps que lui.

La première heure, Rogue leur fit copier 4 pages à propos de la potion qu'il ferait durant les 2 prochaines semaines.

La potion d'émotion était une potion qui était faite pour les fêtes généralement et qui permettait de colorer la personne qui la prenait de la couleur de son émotion la plus forte. Par exemple, si la personne était amoureuse et que son ou sa bien aimé serait devant lui, une couleur rose apparaîtrait sur tout son corps. Ou bien s'il devenait rouge, c'était qu'il était très en colère, vert c'était serein…

C'était plus une sorte de jeu qu'une potion vraiment utile mais c'était une bonne manière de commencer l'année et de détendre l'atmosphère, surtout maintenant que la guerre était vraiment commencée.

A la fin des deux heures, Drago se dirigeait tranquillement vers son appartement quand deux grandes armoires à glace le tirèrent vers une classe inoccupée vu qu'il était 17h et que tout les cours étaient fini. Crabbe et Goyle jetèrent violement Drago par terre qui se releva aussi vite qu'il le put. Il se retourna et vit ses deux ex-gardes du corps avec Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini.

_-_Alors Drago, Commença Pansy avec un grand sourire, tu sais que ton père nous a écrit ?

Drago garda le silence mais n'en pensa pas moins.

_-_Il nous a dit que tu t'étais rallié au vieux fou. C'est vrai ? Pourtant le maître t'aurait offert tellement de chose si tu l'avais suivi…

_-_La seule chose qu'il m'aurait offert c'est un aller simple à Azkaban une fois qu'il serait mort ! Cracha Drago avec méchanceté. Et moi je ne lèche les bottes de personne !

Pansy soupira et ordonna à Crabbe et Goyle de lui donner une leçon.

Drago se défendit autant qu'il le put mais ne fessait pas le poids face aux deux grands idiots.

5 min après que le groupe soit parti, Drago était toujours sur le sol à tousser.

Il se releva et rentra directement à son appartement aussi vite qu'il le put avec ses diverses blessures.

Oui, vraiment, c'était une mauvaise journée.

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Voilà le chapitre 7 est fini ! Promis j'essaye de faire le 8 plus rapidement ! Mais pour ça me faudra des encouragements !

En plus, c'est hyper simple, vous cliker sur le bouton GO en bas à gauche et vous me laisser une p'tite review !

Et plus y'en aura, plus je mettrais le prochain chapitre rapidement !

Meuh nan, c'est pas du chantage !

Allez ; bizouzzzz !

En espérant que vous avez aimer,

Draya


	9. Une larme…

**

* * *

**

**L'ange d'un Dragon**

* * *

By : Draya Felton, pour vous servir !

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Réponse aux reviews** :

Namyothis : Merci pour ta proposition, je suis très touchée et si j'ai besoin, j'hésiterais pas ! Pour le retard, on peux pas dire que tu en ais, et puis l'important, c'est que t'ai pensé à me laisser une p'tite review ! Donc merci beaucoup ! Quand à l'action, je sais qu'elle se fait désirée mais je pense qu'il faudra l'attendre encore un peu ! En tout cas merci et bonne lecture !

Lily078 : Voici la suite ! j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que les précédents chapitres ! Bonne lecture et merci pour la review !

history : Je suis contente que tu aime Angéa ! Merci pour la review en tout cas et hésite pas à me redonner ton avis ! j'espère que t'aimeras ce chapitre autant que les autres !

Amy Keira : et bien voilà le chapitre que tu attendais ! J'espère qu'il te plaira !

Paprika Star : Voici la suite ! C'est vrai que notre petit dragon est très surcharger ! Mais ça s'arrangeras d'ici les prochains chap dès que… Ah ! mince ! je me laisse emportée ! lol ! Merci pour la review !

Zazan : Et oui, la vie est dure pour notre p'tit Drago chiri ! Merci pour la review !

Merci beaucoup pour toutes ces review qui m'ont fait très plaisir !

Bonne lecture !

Biz,

_**Draya**_

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Résumé du chapitre précédent : _

_Pansy soupira et ordonna à Crabbe et Goyle de lui donner une leçon._

_Drago se défendit autant qu'il le put mais ne fessait pas le poids face aux deux grands idiots._

_5min après que le groupe soit parti, Drago était toujours sur le sol à tousser._

_Il se releva et rentra directement à son appartement aussi vite qu'il le put avec ses diverses blessures._

_Oui, vraiment, c'était une mauvaise journée._

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Chapitre 8 : **Une larme…**

Quand il arriva dans l'appartement, Drago eut la surprise de voir Angéa assise par terre et pleurant toutes les larmes de son petit corps tandis que l'elfe à côté essayait vainement de la consoler.

_-_Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Drago tandis que l'elfe poussait un soupir de soulagement en le voyant.

_-_Mlle Angéa s'est réveillé vers 16h00 et depuis, elle n'arrête pas de pleurer, mais Dobby ignore pourquoi, Mr. Répondit le petit elfe craintivement.

Le nom de l'elfe disait quelque chose à Drago mais il avait beau chercher, il ne voyait pas où il avait déjà pu le rencontrer. De toute manière, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Drago s'approcha donc sans plus attendre de sa petite sœur et la pris dans ses bras, tout en grimaçant à cause des petits souvenirs que lui avait laissé Crabbe et Goyle.

Cependant, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Angéa n'arrêta pas de pleurer.

_-_Aco… Mal ! Aco… mal et… Maman…pleure !

_-_Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Drago qui ne comprenait pas ce que voulait sa petite sœur.

_-_Maman pleure… fit la petite tandis qu'elle était secouée de tremblement et de quelques larmes.

_-_Mère est morte. Répliqua Drago sur un ton dur. Donc ça m'étonnerait qu'elle pleure ! Finit_-_il en posant la petite par terre.

Il donna congé à l'elfe qui disparut dans un « pop ». Drago posa son sac près de son bureau et se dirigea dans la salle de bain sans un regard de plus pour sa petite sœur qui pleurait toujours dans le salon.

Drago prit sa douche, passa de la crème sur ses petites blessures et revint dans le salon. Il s'assit ensuite sur le canapé tout en appréciant le silence.

_-_Ca fessait longtemps que j'avais pas été au calme… A vrai dire surtout depuis qu'Angéa…

« Minute ! » Se dit Drago en se relevant d'un bond. « Ou est Angéa ? »

Drago se dirigea vers le lit mais n'y trouva personne. Il chercha également sous son bureau et dans l'armoire mais aucune trace de la petite.

Il se tourna vers le portrait qui était légèrement entrouvert. Drago avait du mal refermer le portrait en entrant tout à l'heure.

_-_Oh, non ! Pas encore…Murmura Drago en s'élançant dans le couloir.

Personne. Drago n'avait aucune idée du chemin que sa sœur avait pu emprunter. Gauche ou droite ? Droite ? Gauche ?

A tout hasard, il prit à gauche et commença à courir. Personne ne devait savoir qu'Angéa était à Poudlard. Or, Angéa croiserait forcément des gens sur sa route. Il tourna encore plusieurs couloir mais ne trouva pas la petite.

Elle pouvait se trouver n'importe où dans le château, à l'heure qu'il était.

Drago se dirigea donc vers le bureau du professeur Dumbledore en se disant qu'il aurait plus de chance si le directeur l'aidait.

Il se retrouva face à la statue d'entrée mais ne connaissait pas le mot de passe.

_-_Sang_-_mêlé… Directeur… Professeur… Amis… Guerre… Réconciliation…

Que pouvait bien aimé le vieux fou ?

Ne le sachant absolument pas, Drago donna un coup rageur sur la statue.

_-_Bon sang… Je veux voir Dumbledore ! Pu…rée.

La gargouille s'ouvrit. Hein ? Purée était le mot de passe ? A vrai dire il avait failli dire putain mais sa mère le réprimandait à chaque fois. Il se rattraper donc automatiquement même s'il savait que sa mère était…ailleurs.

Il courut dans l'escaliers et entra après avoir donné un bref coup à la porte.

Sans regarder autour de lui il fixa directement Dumbledore.

_-_Angéa à disparu… J'étais sous la douche et quand je suis sorti…

_-_Mr Malfoy, Calmez vous… Angéa…Coupa Dumbledore.

_-_Je sais que j'aurais du vérifier… Coupa à son tour Drago.

_-_Non, Mr Malfoy c'est que…

_-_Je suis désolé professeur mais…

_-_ACO ! Fit une petite voix que Drago aurait pu reconnaître entre mille et qui stoppa net l'échange des deux hommes.

Angéa se dirigea vers Drago en tendant ses petits bras dans les airs.

Drago la prit, regarda enfin autour de lui et déglutit difficilement.

_-_Potter… Fit Drago d'une voix blanche en fixant le trio le plus célèbre des gryffondor.

_-_Mr Potter, mlle Granger et Mr Weasley ont trouver Angéa dans un couloir et ont crut bon de me l'emmener. J'allais justement vous appelez quand vous avait déboulé dans mon bureau.

Drago ne fit ni ne dit rien, restant tout bêtement planté là, en plein milieu du bureau du directeur.

_-_Oh… Finit_-_il par dire tandis que sa sœur fessait de gros sourire à Potter.

_-_Je pense que vous devriez leur donner quelque explication… Proposa le professeur Dumbledore.

_-_Angéa est ma sœur, elle s'était éclipsée, vous l'avez retrouver. Fin de l'histoire. Répondit Drago en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

_-_Mr Malfoy, si vous ne voulez pas que l'affaire s'ébruite vous devriez éviter les zones de mystères.

Drago s'arrêta.

_-_Vous n'avez qu'à leur expliqué, moi je n'ai aucune envie de passer une heure à essayer de faire comprendre à de sombres crétin le comment du pourquoi. J'ai des devoirs à faire donc…

_-_Mr Malfoy !

Drago ouvrit la porte et sortit sans faire attention au regard rempli de peine de Dumbledore.

Drago regagna son appartement, fit manger Angéa et la mit au lit sans lui dire un seul mot.

La petite avait beau lui parler, Drago l'ignorait superbement.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers le bureau, sortit se devoirs et les fit. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentré sur ce qu'il fessait.

Maintenant que Potter et les autres étaient au courant, tout le monde finirait par savoir qu'Angéa était à Poudlard. Drago s'inquiétait également de l'argent. Les quelques économies qu'il avait lui servirait à s'acheter de l'encre et des parchemins durant l'année et encore.

Dès que les mois d'été arriveraient, Drago serait vraiment dans de beau draps, sans argent, sans appartement et avec une petite fille à élever.

Drago se prit la tête entre les mains et laissa une larme couler. Une seule et unique larme mais dans laquelle résidait tout le désespoir et toute l'amertume d'un garçon de 16 ans à l'avenir fort incertain.

Le reste de la semaine se passa lentement. Drago arrivait parfois en retard à cause de la distance entre ses cours et son appartement mais à part ça, tout se déroula normalement. Drago avait décidé de se prendre un petit travail le week_-_end à Pré au lard pour se faire un peu d'argent, histoire de ne pas se retrouver totalement démuni pour les 2 mois de vacances mais il ne voulait pas laisser Angéa seule. Il décida donc d'attendre encore un peu en se jurant néanmoins que dans un mois, solution ou pas, il prendrait un travail. De toute manière, les sorties à Pré au Lard n'était autorisée qu'a partir du mois d'octobre, voir de novembre.

Il passa la majeur partie de son temps libre avec sa sœur et commença à comprendre pourquoi sa mère avait tellement aimer cette gamine.

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Voilà ! Le chapitre 8 est fini.

Désolée de mettre autant de temps pour publier les chapitres mais je manque d'inspiration en se moment. En plus, l'ordinateur portable de mon frère est tomber en panne, donc il squatte le mien.

Allez, je vous laisse !

Hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review ! Mci à tous pour votre patience !

Kisssss

_Draya_


	10. le message d’Angéa…

**

* * *

**

**L'ange d'un Dragon**

**

* * *

**

Par : Draya Felton

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Réponse aux reviews** :

**Lily078 **: Et oui, à force de vivre avec Angéa, Drago finit par s'attacher ! Je vois que tu as remarquer qu'Angéa disait que sa mère pleurait ! On va dire qu'Angéa est une petite fille assez spécial. Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait plaisir !

**Amy Keira** : Merci beaucoup pour la review ! J'suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu. J'espère que celui te plaira aussi !

**Namyothis** : Exactement ! Je vois que tu connais bien notre petit Drago et sa fierté légendaire ! Merci beaucoup pour la review ! J'espère que tu aimera ce chapitre.

Encore une fois, merci pour ces review !

Bonne lecture,

Biz,

_**Draya**_

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Résumé du chapitre précédent : _

_Drago arrivait parfois en retard à cause de la distance entre ses cours et son appartement mais à part ça, tout se déroula normalement. Drago avait décidé de se prendre un petit travail le week-end à Pré au lard pour se faire un peu d'argent, histoire de ne pas se retrouver totalement démuni pour les 2 mois de vacances mais il ne voulait pas laisser Angéa seule. Il décida donc d'attendre encore un peu en se jurant néanmoins que dans un mois, solution ou pas, il prendrait un travail. De toute manière, les sorties à Pré au Lard n'était autorisée qu'a partir du mois d'octobre, voir de novembre._

_Il passa la majeur partie de son temps libre avec sa sœur et commença à comprendre pourquoi sa mère avait tellement aimer cette gamine._

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Chapitre 9 : **le message d'Angéa…**

Au bout de deux semaines, Drago entreprit d'apprendre le langage à sa sœur. Pour cela, il fessait ses devoirs le vendredi soir et consacrait tout son week_-_end à sa petite sœur, oubliant même de s'occuper de lui même. Etre enfermé toute la journée n'était pas très agréable pour Drago mais il se disait qu'Angéa devait tout le temps être enfermée dans l'appartement. Par conséquent, il pouvait bien faire un effort.

Le samedi, lorsqu'il se leva, Drago fut aussitôt prit de vertige. Il se dit qu'il avait du se lever trop vite mais son mal de tête dura toute la journée, mettant sa patience à rude épreuve.

Angéa semblait déchaînée ce qui n'aidait pas Drago à se sentir mieux.

Ce dernier avait loupé quelque repas cette semaine. Il loupait généralement le petit_-_déjeuner et parfois prenait l'heure du dîner pour faire ses devoirs pour pouvoir ensuite s'occuper d'Angéa.

_-_Angéa ne touche pas à ça ! Fit Drago depuis le canapé quand il vit que sa sœur allait prendre son devoir de potion.

_-_Aco ! Veux écrire… Fit la petite.

Drago souffla et se leva… pour s'écrouler juste après, inconscient sur le sol.

Angéa s'approcha avec méfiance de son grand frère, redoutant qu'il ne la chatouille.

_-_Aco ?

Drago ne répondit pas.

_-_Aco ?

Aucune réponse.

Angéa tapa l'épaule de son frère avec son petit poing mais cela n'eut aucune conséquence.

Angéa s'affola et commença à crier tout en frottant sa petite joue mouillée contre celle de son frère.

_-_Aco ! Aco !

Angéa se dirigea vers le tableau qui s'ouvrit comme par magie.

_-_Maman ! Aco mal ! Fit Angéa tout en regardant devant elle le couloir vide.

Soudain, comme si quelqu'un la guidait, elle commença à courir pour finalement arriver devant le bureau du directeur. Elle ne croisa personne, les élèves étant tous dans leur tour ou dans la grande salle, vu la fraîcheur de la fin du mois d'octobre.

Arrivée devant la gargouille, la petite pleurait toujours mais personne ne semblait l'entendre, pas même le vieux monsieur du bonbon.

Alors qu'elle tapait avec ses mains sur la gargouille, quelqu'un la souleva par derrière.

_-_Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Harry Potter tandis qu'Angéa le reconnaissait et l'enlaçait de ses petits bras.

_-_Aco… Tomber et pas… répondre… appelait… Fit Angéa tout en reniflant.

_-_Calme toi. Bonbon caramel ! Dit_-_il en direction de la gargouille qui s'ouvrit.

Harry, portant toujours Angéa, se dirigea dans le bureau. Il frappa et lorsqu'il entendit le « entrer », ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver face au professeur Rogue.

_-_Monsieur, je viens de trouver Angéa devant votre gargouille.

Dumbledore s'approcha de la cheminée, lança de la poudre de cheminette et appela Drago qui ne répondit pas. Dumbledore regarda autour de lui et vit que le jeune homme était par terre, inconscient.

_-_Vite, Séverus ! Venez ! dit_-_il avant de rentrer dans la cheminée et d'aller dans le petit appartement.

Rogue le suivit tout en fessant un signe à Harry pour qu'il vienne également.

Quand Harry arriva, Dumbledore avait pris Drago dans ses bras et l'emmena à l'infirmerie, suivit de près par Rogue qui semblait assez inquiet. Avant de partir, le directeur demanda néanmoins :

_-_Est ce que tu veux bien garder Angéa ici, Harry ?

_-_Bien sûr professeur. Répondit_-_il.

Harry s'assit sur le fauteuil et regarda la petite fille qui était dans ses bras. Elle avait arrêter de pleurer mes ses yeux étaient rougis et des petits hoquet la secouaient encore.

_-_T'inquiète pas, ça va aller !

_-_Aco fait dodo ? Demanda Angéa en tournant ses yeux gris vers les yeux vert du jeune homme.

_-_Euh… Eh bien… Oui, je pense qu'on peux dire ça comme ça.

Angéa posa sa tête contre le torse d'Harry.

Ce dernier entreprit de lui lire une histoire mais Angéa gardait cette lueur triste dans son regard. Elle s'endormit ensuite dans les bras de Harry qui la posa dans le lit.

_-_Monsieur Potter ! Dobby est contente de vous revoir. Monsieur à besoin de quelque chose ? Demanda l'elfe en posant le plateau repas qu'il était venu apporter pour Drago et Angéa.

Harry le regarda un instant.

_-_et bien, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais sortir quelque instant. Est_-_ce que ça te dérangerais de garder un œil sur Angéa ?

_-_Dobby en serait ravi monsieur ! Répondit Dobby, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Harry le remercia et sortit.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'infirmerie. Quand il arriva près de la porte, il s'arrêta, tendant l'oreille.

_-_Il est surmené ! Ca ne rime à rien Albus ! Il a maigri, et a d'énorme cernes sous les yeux. S'occuper d'un enfant est déjà dur pour un adulte, alors pour un enfant, c'est quasiment impossible, surtout sans aide. Fit Mme Pomfresh, apparemment assez énervée.

_-_Je le sais bien, Pompom, mais il refuse une quelconque aide… Dit Dumbledore en soupirant.

_-_Vous n'avez qu'a l'obliger… Fit Rogue. Je connais Drago depuis sa naissance, et je sais que même au bord de la mort, il ne demandera pas d'aide extérieur.

_-_Oui, c'est une possibilité…

Harry entra et se planta devant les 3 adultes réunit.

_-_J'aimerai l'aider.

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Voilà ! Le chapitre 9 est fini !

Vous avez aimer, détester, eu pitié de Drago, d'Angéa… Envoyez moi une **review** ! ca me fera plaisir et si vous voyiez les c'htit yeux qu'Angéa vous fait pour que vous laissiez un message…

Et en plus, c'est un Message gratuit et sans obligation de détester !

(c'est le bouton, oui, là, à gauche ! )

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai également fait avec paint l'appart de Drago et d'Angéa. Donc si vous avez envie de voir un peu ce que ça donne, bah mettez votre e_-_mail dans votre review et je vous l'envoie !

J'espère que vous avez aimer !

Bizouz,

Bon week_-_end,

**_Draya_**


	11. Décision

**

* * *

**

**L'ange d'un Dragon**

* * *

****

Par : Draya Felton

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Réponse aux reviews** :

_JohannaPotterMalefoy_ : Oui, je sais ! Mes chapitre sont désespérément court ! Et pourtant, je fais tout ce que je peux pour me forcer à en écrire des longs et tout mais ça marche pas y'a rien à faire ! lol ! Je suis un cas désespérant et désespéré ! En tout cas merci pour la review et le compliment ! Ca m'a fait plaisir ! Biz !

_Tyto27_ : Merci beaucoup pour la review ! J'suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Kiss, a bientôt !

_Lily078_ : Merci pour la review ! Je sais que mes chapitres sont très court et on m'en fait souvent la remarque. Le problème c'est que je n'arrive pas à en faire de plus long ! Surtout qu'en ce moment je souffre du syndrome de la page blanche TT ! Enfin bref, je te promet d'essayer de faire mes prochain chapitre plus long ! Quand à Angéa, c'est en effet une petite fille assez spéciale ! lol ! Encore merci pour la review qui m'a fait très plaisir et à bientôt ! Bisous !

_Mimi _: Merci pour tout ces compliments ainsi que pour la review! Car sans les lecteurs et leur soutient, je ne suis pas sûre que les auteurs pourraient faire autant d'histoires ! En tout cas merci pour tout, bonne lecture ! Et à bientôt ! biz.

_Namyothis _: Pour les chapitres, je sais qu'il sont très court, c'est l'un de mes nombreux défauts ! TT ! Mais je vais essayer de m'améliorer ! Promis ! J'suis contente qu'Angéa te plaise ! Je n'était pas sûre de lui donner les bonnes réactions d'une enfant de son âge ! Vraiment, merci pour tout ! A bientôt !

_Natalia _: Je suis heureuse que tu aime ma fic ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir ! Merci pour tes encouragements ainsi que pour cette review qui m'a bien fait rire ! Franchement, merci ! A plus ! biz.

_Lilyana _: Contente que ma fic te plaise ! Voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que le reste ! Bonne lecture, merci pour la review et à bientôt !

_Poilo _: Et bien voici la suite ! Navrée de t'avoir fait attendre aussi lontemps ! Merci poru la review et bonne lecture ! Biz, a bientôt !

_Amy Keira_ : Et bien voici la suite tant attendue ! Tu vas de suite pouvoir voir si Harry va vraiment aider Drago ! Bonne lecture ! J'espère que ça te plaira !

A bientôt !

Merci beaucoup pour toute ces review ! Ca m'a fait très plaisir !

Beaucoup d'entre vous se sont aussi inquiétés d'un éventuelle Drago/Harry. Vous trouverez donc une note à la fin du chapitre à ce sujet !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaira !

Biz à tous,

_Draya Felton_

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Résumé du chapitre précédent : _

_Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'infirmerie. Quand il arriva près de la porte, il s'arrêta, tendant l'oreille._

_-Il est surmené ! Ca ne rime à rien Albus ! Il a maigri, et a d'énorme cernes sous les yeux. S'occuper d'un enfant est déjà dur pour un adulte, alors pour un enfant, c'est quasiment impossible, surtout sans aide. Fit Mme Pomfresh, apparemment assez énervée._

_-Je le sais bien, Pompom, mais il refuse une quelconque aide… Dit Dumbledore en soupirant._

_-Vous n'avez qu'a l'obliger… Fit Rogue. Je connais Drago depuis sa naissance, et je sais que même au bord de la mort, il ne demandera pas d'aide extérieur. _

_-Oui, c'est une possibilité…_

_Harry entra et se planta devant les 3 adultes réunit._

_-J'aimerai l'aider._

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Chapitre 10 : Décisions.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui était passer par la tête pour proposer son aide à son pire ennemi ?

Ca y est, il en était sûr, il devait être malade.

_-_Mr Potter. Je suppose que vous ne pouviez pas vous empêcher d'écouter aux portes… trop tentant ? Demanda Rogue, ironique, tandis que le professeur Dumbledore semblait plongé dans ses pensées.

Harry ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer Dumbledore en attendant la réponse à sa requête.

_-_Tu sais Harry, Commença Dumbledore, qu'élevé une petite fille, surtout comme Angéa, n'est pas une chose facile à faire… Il faudra lui changer ses couches, lui apprendre à aller sur le pot, à parler, jouer avec elle, lui faire faire la sieste et aussi lui apprendre à manger correctement. Ca demande du travail, et en plus, tu as tes études à côté. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée…

_-_c'est vrai que c'est beaucoup de travail, mais je ne serais pas seul ! Hermione et Ron peuvent m'aider ! Hermione à une petite sœur et Ron vient d'une famille nombreuse. A nous trois avec Drago en plus, nous aurons largement le temps de nous occuper à tour de rôle d'Angéa et en même temps de continuer notre travail scolaire…

Un lourd silence suivit ses paroles.

_-_Et puis, si on n'essaye même pas, on ne pourra pas savoir si ça marche… Finit Harry.

Certes, ce n'était pas son meilleur argument, et il avait proposer l'aide d'Hermione et de Ron sans même le leur demander. Et en plus de ça, il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi il voulait aider Malfoy. Peut_-_être parce qu'il en avait assez de cette guerre stupide qui durait depuis bientôt 6 ans ou peut_-_être qu'il voulait que Malfoy ait une dette envers lui et ses amis.

En tout cas, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Harry ne regrettait absolument pas son geste.

_-_Je pense que nos arguments ne font plus le poids face à ta conviction, Fit Dumbledore après avoir échangé un coup d'œil avec Mme Pomfresh et Rogue. Nous en parlerons à Mr Malfoy mais je te préviens de suite : ce sera à lui de décider si il accepte ou non. Le forcer ne servirait à rien et ne serait pas bon ni pour lui, ni pour Angéa, ni pour toi et tes amis.

_-_Très bien professeur. Répondit Harry en se disant toutefois que Drago refuserait absolument son aide.

Il prit congé auprès des 3 adultes et se dirigea vers la tour Griffondor pour retrouver ses deux amis.

Lorsque Drago se réveilla, et c'était à prévoir, il refusa catégoriquement l'aide « de ces trois gryffondor stupide et dégénérés ».

_-_Il faut néanmoins comprendre une chose très importante, Drago, expliqua le professeur Dumbledore, tu ne peux pas continuer ainsi. Je me dois d'assurer ton bien être car tu es sous ma responsabilité. Si tu refuse l'aide de Mlle Granger, Mr Potter et Mr Weasley, tu ne pourra pas garder Angéa et elle sera placé dans une famille de sorcier.

_-_Dans ce cas, je préfère quitter l'école !

Rogue se leva d'un bond de sa chaise.

_-_Il en est absolument hors de question ! Est ce que tu réalise ce que tu dis ? Tu n'a pas tes Aspics, pas d'argent et encore moins de maison où habiter !

_-_De toute manière je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'un Mangemort ! Vous voulez seulement tuer ma sœur !

Cette remarqua fit place à un silence tendu et à une atmosphère qui devenait de plus en plus lourde au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient.

Dumbledore échangea un regard avec Rogue.

_-_Le professeur Rogue est un espion auprès des mangemorts depuis plus de 10 ans, Drago. Déclara le Dumbledore, coupant ainsi le malaise que chacun ressentait.

Drago resta bouche bé durant quelques minutes avant de pouvoir difficilement reprendre ses esprits.

_-_Mère m'avait dit… Vous l'avez tuer ! S'écria Drago.

_-_C'était avant ! Répliqua Rogue d'un ton froid et sec. Croyez vous vraiment que le professeur Dumbledore m'autoriserait à rester dans cette école et avoir cours avec Potter si j'étais un mangemort ?

Drago ne répondit rien. Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague durant quelques seconde.

_-_Je quitterais l'école demain.

_-_Drago réfléchit bien ! Où iras_-_tu ? Que fera tu ? Et surtout, combien de temps mettra ton Lucius pour vous retrouver, ta sœur et toi ?

Drago ferma les yeux et se rallongea lentement dans son lit.

Il répéta encore une fois ces 4 mots qui le terrifiait mais qui étaient son seul choix, selon lui :

« Je quitterais l'école demain. Avec Angéa. »

Il s'endormit ensuite, laissant ses deux professeurs avec leurs sombres pensées.

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Voilà ! Et un nouveau chapitre de boucler ! Oui, je sais, il est court. Mais je vous assure que j'ai tout fait pour essayer de le rallonger mais y'a rien à faire….

Ensuite, je tient à préciser que **_ce ne sera pas_** un Drago/Harry. Désolée pour ceux qui l'attendait mais j'ai déjà fait des fic où Drago et Harry sont ensemble alors j'aimerais bien changer.

Par contre je sais pas très bien comment va continuer leur relation : si ils vont continuer à se taper dessus tout en commençant à s'accepter en tant qu'amis où si ils vont dès le début faire la paix et repartir du bon pied. C'est encore légèrement flou… Donc à la rigueur donner moi votre avis, ou même d'autre idée !

Pour cela c'est très simple, cliquez à gauche sur GO et envoyez moi une review !

GRATUIT ! C'est_-_y pas beau la vie ?

Pour le retard de presque un mois, je tient à m'excuser ! Mais j'ai eu des problèmes d'ordinateur ces temps_-_ci !

Voilà, mon bla bla est enfin fini.

Je vous souhaite une bonne journée ou une bonne soirée,

!Bisous !

_Draya Felton_


	12. Compréhension

**L'ange d'un Dragon**

De : Draya Felton

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Réponse aux reviews** :

**Natalia** : Salut ! J'avoue que ta review m'a bien fait rire ! Rassure_-_toi, ma fic est nette ! lol ! Pour la réponse à ta question, à savoir si « Drago va t_-_il finalement accepté l'aide des griffy ou restera t_-_il têtu comme une mule ? » et bien, la réponse est dans ce chap, enfin en parti. Lol. Merci pour ta review, bonne lecture, biz et à bientôt !

**Tyto27 :** Salut ! Tu as tout à fait raison ! Drago va pas tout quitter comme ça ! Enfin, il en serait cap mais bon… lol. Merci poru ta review ! Ca m'a fait plaisir ! A bientôt !

**CrazyBeBee** : Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! Pour les couples, je ne sais pas encore si je vais en mettre distinctement. Il y aura peut_-_être quelque sous_-_entendus mais je en pense pas qu'il y aura plus. Il faudra que je vois si je vais développer ou non une histoire d'amour parmis les perso. En tout cas, rien n'est encore sûr ni définitif ! En tout cas merci pour tes conseils, j'en ait tenu compte, et merci aussi pour la review ! A bientôt !

**Lilyana:** Salut ! Je dois dire que tu m'a ouvert les yeux sur le fait qu'on ne ressent peut_-_être pas assez les sentiments. J'ai essayer de m'arranger sur ce chapitre, qui je l'espère, te plaira ! Quand au fait que mes chapitre sont court, bah… je sais ! Mais je ne trouve pas le moyen d'en faire de plus long ! C'est comme un blocage ! Mais j'ai quand même fait un effort pour ce chapitre_-_ci ! Sur Word, il à l'air d'être plus long ! lol ! En tout cas, merci pour la review et pour tes conseils qui m'ont aidé.

**Amy Keira** : Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'es plut et j'espère que celui_-_ci te plaira autant ! J'ai tenu compte de ton avis qui va d'ailleurs me servir pour les prochain chapitre. Ici, Drago et Harry commencent juste à se parler « normalement », ce qui est la première étape mais je pense qu'il se taperont quand même pas mal dessus dans les prochain chap. lol ! En tout cas merci de toujours suivre mon histoire et de me donner ton avis ! Biz, a plus.

**Lily078 **: Je suis soulagée de ne pas être la seule souffrant du syndrome de la page blanche ! lol. Je suis contente que mon chap t'es plut et je suis bien consciente que mes chapitres sont court ! Si tu savais comme j'envie tout ces auteurs qui font des fics d'une centaine de chapitre hyper long qu'on met une heure à lire ! lol ! Pour les couples, je sais pas encore bien ce que je vais, je t'avoue que cette partie est assez floue dans mon esprit… lol. En tout cas merci pour ton avis, dont j'ai évidemment tenu compte, j'ai d'ailleurs essayé de faire mon chapitre plus long, et merci pour la review qui m'a fait très plaisir ! Biz, à bientôt!

**Onarluca** : Je suis contente que tu aime ma fic et je suis désolée de ne pas faire un HP/DM, mais comme j'en ai déjà fait auparavant, j'avais envie de changer un peu. En tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira quand même ! Biz et à bientôt !

**Zazan :** J'ai beaucoup aimé ta review ! lol ! C'est vrai que je devrais être enfermée pour avoir couper mon dernier chapitre d'une manière si… comment dire…méchante, sadique ? lol. J'accepte évidemment d'aller en prison ! Mais en attente de mon jugement, je n'ai plus le droit d'écrire. Donc il n'y aura peut_-_être pas de suite à ma fic…..ce serait dommage, non ? Mais peut_-_être que le juge que tu es pourrait me pardonner ? lol. Merci pour la review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! Biz et à bientôt !

Merci pour toutes ces review ! Elle m'ont beaucoup aidé, soutenue et fait rigoler poru certaine ! N'hésitez pas à m'en envoyer d'autre ! lol

Biz à tous,

_Draya_

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Résumé du chapitre précédent : _

_-C'était avant ! Répliqua Rogue d'un ton froid et sec. Croyez vous vraiment que le professeur Dumbledore m'autoriserait à rester dans cette école et avoir cours avec Potter si j'étais un mangemort ?_

_Drago ne répondit rien. Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague durant quelques seconde. _

_-Je quitterais l'école demain._

_-Drago réfléchit bien ! Où iras-tu ? Que fera tu ? Et surtout, combien de temps mettra Lucius pour vous retrouver, ta sœur et toi ?_

_Drago ferma les yeux et se rallongea lentement dans son lit._

_Il répéta encore une fois ces 4 mots qui le terrifiait mais qui étaient son seul choix, selon lui :_

_« Je quitterais l'école demain. Avec Angéa. »_

_Il s'endormit ensuite, laissant ses deux professeurs avec leurs sombres pensées._

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Chapitre 11 : **Compréhension**

* * *

PoV

* * *

Salle commune des gryffondor, 23h50 :

Harry se leva et commença à faire les cent pas tandis que le portrait se refermait sur le professeur Dumbledore. Dès qu'il était sorti de l'infirmerie, il avait rejoint ses deux amis et leur avait expliquer toute l'histoire. Ron et Hermione avait soutenu Harry dans son action bien que Ron râlait encore beaucoup dès qu'on parlait du fils Malfoy. Cependant, Ron aimait bien Angéa et c'est surtout pour elle qu'il avait finalement accepté. Harry se demandait également si les petits sourires d'Hermione n'y étaient pas pour quelque chose.

Par contre, Drago avait littéralement envoyé balader la proposition d'Harry, préférant carrément quitter Poudlard avec Angéa.

Bien sûr Harry savait que ce ne serait pas facile de le convaincre mais il ne s'attendait pas à une réaction aussi radicale de la part du Serpentard.

Ce fut finalement Hermione qui rompit le silence.

_-_Je comprend pas pourquoi il veut partir… Surtout dès demain…

Ron resta silencieux tout en contemplant les flammes du foyer qui commençaient à s'éteindre.

_-_De toute manière, Malfoy va partir demain. Donc on ne peut plus rien faire. Finit_-_il par dire tout en se levant. Je préfère aller me coucher…

_-_Oui, je suis d'accord. Dit Hermione tout en se levant à son tour. Tu viens Harry ? Tu sais, passer une nuit blanche ne nous avancera pas plus… Et puis Malfoy à pris sa décision…

_-_Va te coucher toi. Moi je vais rester encore un peu ici. A demain. Répliqua Harry tout en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil.

* * *

Infirmerie, 23h50 :

Drago ne trouvait pas le sommeil, malgré tout ses efforts. Il s'inquiétait pour sa sœur, et pour leur avenir.

Qu'allait_-_il faire ? Une fois en dehors de Poudlard, Angéa et lui serait exposé face à leur père.

Seulement rester à Poudlard voudrait dire rester auprès de Rogue. Et ça, il ne pouvait pas…Il ne pouvait plus… Surtout depuis qu'il savait…

_-_Mère, je vous en veux tellement de m'avoir laissé… Murmura t_-_il tout en sentant les larmes couler.

Flash Back 

_C'était à l'époque où Voldemort était encore au pouvoir. Drago était né un mois d'avril et sa marraine, Léda Präshir, était la meilleure amie de Narcissa. Léda était également une espionne pour Dumbledore et luttait activement contre Voldemort. Ce dernier avait découvert qu'il y avait un espion parmi ses rangs et avait mené une enquête qui avait révéler que Léda était l'espionne. Rogue avait participé ainsi que Lucius à sa mort, la torturant durant une semaine entière._

_Narcissa n'avait pas accepté que sa meilleure amie soit ainsi tuée et détestait depuis tout les mangemort. Mais pour la sauvegarde de son fils, elle se devait de ne rien dire. Pour son enfant, elle avait mis sa rancune et son envie de vengeance de côté. Néanmoins, elle ne laissa plus jamais Lucius la toucher, prenant un air froid et impassible à chaque fois qu'il essayait de la séduire, et avait interdit que Rogue rentre dans le manoir, alors que c'était un grand ami de Lucius._

_C'est sûrement à cette époque que la dégradation du couple Malfoy avait commencé._

Sa mère lui avait raconter toute ceci au tout début de ses vacances, profitant de l'absence de son père. Drago se souvenait encore du regard que sa mère lui avait adresser. Plein de tendresse mais aussi de souffrance, souffrance d'avoir perdu une amie aussi chère, une sœur de cœur.

* * *

Salle Commune des Gryffondor, minuit :

Harry se faufila près de la porte de son dortoir sans faire de bruit et après s'être assuré que tout ses camarades dormait prononça dans un murmure:

_-_Accio Cape d'invisibilité !

Il l'attrapa au vol et redescendit le plus discrètement possible à la salle commune où il la revêtit.

Il sortit et se dirigea ensuite vers l'infirmerie.

Les couloirs étaient sombres et silencieux mais Harry gardait toujours l'oreille tendue, de peur de croiser Rusard ou Rogue.

* * *

Infirmerie, minuit :

Drago s'ennuyait royalement et s'inquiétait toujours et encore, plus stresser qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il avait l'impression que tout lui tombait dessus au même moment ; Dumbledore ne voulait plus qu'il garde Angéa, ses études qu'il allait devoirs abandonner alors qu'il était bien parti pour être médicomage, l'argent qu'il lui faudrait pour vivre mais qu'il n'avait pas.

Il se leva, enfila son pantalon, une chemise verte émeraude, ses chaussures et se dirigea vers la sortie de l'infirmerie lorsqu'il percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet.

* * *

Fin des PoV

* * *

Ils se retinrent tout les deux de crier ou de pousser des jurons et de beaux noms d'oiseaux, se rappelant qu'il était minuit et que toute l'école dormait.

Drago regarda son pire ennemi dans les yeux, ne pouvant retenir le sarcasme qui naissait sur ses lèvre de les franchir.

_-_Alors Potter, on a du mal à dormir avec ses cauchemar et on a besoin de venir à l'infirmerie ?

Harry se releva en même temps que Drago tout en répondant d'un voix neutre :

_-_Non, j'étais juste venu te voir. D'ailleurs tu ne devrais pas te reposer ?

_-_Ta sollicitude me touche, Potter, mais je n'en ai pas besoin, alors garde la pour toi. Et pour ton information personnelle, Potter, j'ai suffisamment dormi pour le restant de ma vie.

_-_Tu aime bien prononcer mon nom ou quoi ? Répliqua Harry d'un ton cinglant. Et c'est vrai que tu es aussi frais qu'un hibou qui viendrait de Chine sans escale, avec ton teint de caché d'aspirine et tes jolies cernes noires…

_-_La ferme, Potter.

_-_Perso, j'aime pas… Mais bon…chacun ses goût.

_-_Quoi ?

_-_Laisse tomber, Malfoy, c'était une blague pourri.

Drago le regarda comme s'il sortait d'un asile.

_-_Et où tu allait, de si bon pas ? Demanda Harry en ignorant le regard du blond.

_-_Chercher ma sœur. D'ailleurs tu ne saurais pas où elle est par hasard ?

Cette soudaine politesse laissa Harry sans voix durant quelque instant.

_-_Elle dort avec Mc Gonagall et elle a passé la journée avec Rogue et Dumbledore.

_-_Fabuleux ! C'est vraiment FA_-_BU_-_LEUX !

_-_Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? Tu vas réveiller tout le monde !

_-_Ce qui me prend ! Ce qui ME PREND ? J'en ai ras_-_le_-_bol, voilà ce qui me prend ! Assez qu'on s'occupe de mes affaires, assez qu'on me croit incapable de protéger ma sœur seul !

_-_Ah oui, pardonne nous mais c'est vrai que tu gère tellement bien tes affaires que tu t'es retrouver inconscient sur le sol laissant ta sœur se débrouiller toute seule !

_-_Mais en quoi ça te regarde ? Mêle toi de tes affaires ! Tu crois que quoi ? Que je l'ai fait exprès, peut_-_être ? Tu connais pas le tiers de ma vie alors j'te permet pas de me juger !

_-_Oui, c'est vrai, toi t'as le droit de juger mais pas les autres ?

_-_J'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de toi Potter !

_-_J'te rassure, Malfoy, j'ai aucune envie de jouer les prof et d'ailleurs j'suis pas là pour ça !

_-_Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi t'es là ?

_-_Pourquoi j'suis là ? Voyons voir, peut_-_être parce que j'en ai assez de cette guerre de gamins qui entraîne d'autre personne en même temps, peut_-_être aussi parce que j'en ai marre de devoir vérifier tout les coins de couloir au cas où tu y serais, peut_-_être parce que je trouve Angéa mignonne et que j'ai pas envi que tu la pourrisse de l'intérieur, peut_-_être que je veux juste t'aider pour pouvoir me dire une fois que je serais mort que dans toute ma vie, je n'aurais rien à me reprocher parce que je n'aurais jamais abandonner les personnes que je respecte le plus. Je sais pas si c'est suffisant comme raisons mais là, tout de suite, j'ai plus d'idées donc tu vas devoir faire avec.

Drago le regarda un instant, plongeant son regard acier dans les deux émeraudes qu'il avait tant haït, repassant en boucle cette tirade dite avec tellement de conviction que c'en été troublant.

_-_Si c'est juste pour soulager ta conscience, Potter, c'est pas la peine, j'te rassure, j'men sortirais très bien.

_-_Bon sang, Malfoy, laisse ta fierté de côté 5 minutes et pense un peu à ta sœur ! Tu crois qu'elle survivra combien de temps dehors, juste avec toi comme protection ?

_-_Je sais très bien me défendre !

_-_A oui ? Mais qu'est ce que tu vas faire quand 15 mangemorts vont t'encercler ?

Drago resta silencieux un instant, réfléchissant à ses chances de s'en sortir face à une attaque massive d'un groupe de mangemort, avec en plus une petite fille à protéger ?

_-_Et qu'est ce que tu voudrais que je fasse ? Que je les laisse emmener Angéa ?

_-_Non ! Si tu nous laisse t'aider et que tu met ta fierté de côté, je suis sûr qu'on pourrait y arriver !

_-_On ?

_-_Ouais, Hermione, Ron et moi.

_-_Je pense pas qu'il seront d'accord…

_-_Ils le sont, c'est déjà réglé. Pour une fois Malfoy, laisse toi aider, s'il te plait.

_-_Je te préviens que s'il arrive la moindre chose à Angéa, je te ferais ta fête. C'est clair ?

_-_Limpide.

Un silence gênant s'imposa entre les deux ennemis, qui ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette paix qui s'était instauré.

Harry finit par s'installer sur le lit défait de Drago sur lequel ce dernier le rejoignit.

Il parlèrent longtemps, de leurs années à Poudlard, de ce qu'ils pensaient des prof, d'Angéa, des amis d'Harry.

Ce n'était pas encore de l'amitié, mais ce n'était plus vraiment de la haine.

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Et bien ! Il m'aura donner du fil à retordre ce chapitre ! Mais pour une fois, c'est pas ma faute si je suis en retard ! Enfin, pas ma faute en partie ! J'avais plus d'internet chez moi à cause d'un orage qui avait tout griller. C'est revenu y'a même pas deux jours.

Et puis j'ai aussi eut un peu de mal à écrire ce chapitre, je l'avoue. Je m'y suis reprise plusieurs fois avant de réussir à obtenir un résultat convenable et à peu près cohérent !

Enfin bref, Je vous remercie de l'avoir lu, une **REVIEW**, qui est **GRATUITE**, me ferait **EXTREMEMENT PLAISIR** ! Donc vous savez sans doute ce qui vous reste à faire, pas vrai ?

_P.S : pour l'évolution de mes fic, allez voir dans ma bio._

Bizouz à tous,

Bonne vacances,

Draya


	13. c’est pas gagner

**

* * *

**

**L'ange d'un Dragon**

* * *

De : Draya Felton

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Réponse aux reviews** :

CrazyBeBee : J'suis contente que t'ai aimé mon chapitre. Merci pour la review, pour les compliments, et bonne lecture ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le dernier.

Tyto27 : Effectivement, Drago ne va pas partir ! Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à le faire quitter Poudlard, bien que l'idée m'ait quelque peu séduite durant 30s.lol ! En tout cas merci poru la review et voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira !

Eliza : Une nouvelle lectrice ? Chouette ! lol ! J'suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu pour poster le nouveau chapitre et j'espère que tu l'aimeras autant que les autres. Merci pour la review, elle m'a fait plaisir !

Lily078 : J'suis contente que t'ait aimé mon chapitre et surtout que tu ait remarqué qu'il était plus long que les autres ! Je ne te promet rien pour ce chapitre ci mais je vais continuer mes efforts, surtout si tu me soutiens toujours autant ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! biz à bientôt !

Amy Keira : Heureuse que mon chap t'ait plut ! Vu le temps que j'ai mis pour l'écrire, je suis contente que tout le monde l'aime ! lol ! Il est vrai que Harry et Drago se sont parlé à peu près normalement mais je te rassure, ils étaient fatigués ! lol ! Pour le résumé au début du chapitre, c'est vrai qu'on ne m'a jamais rien dit à ce sujet. Je suis donc quand même rassurée que ça te plaise. Etant moi-même lectrice, j'ai déjà remarquer plusieurs fois que quand je reprenais une fic en cours de route, je devais toujours revenir un chapitre en arrière pour voir la fin et me remettre dans le contexte et ça m'a souvent agacée, je l'avoue !lol ! Oulà ! Je me fais longue là ! Donc je te laisse lire le chap, sinon tu risque de me crier dessus dans ta prochaine review ! lol ! Biz, à plus !

_**Merci pour ces reviews !**_

_Ca me touche vraiment de savoir que je n'écris pas pour rien, et que des personnes me suivent dans mon imagination ! lol_

_Biz à tous,_

Draya

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** _

_-Je te préviens que s'il arrive la moindre chose à Angéa, je te ferais ta fête. C'est clair ?_

_-Limpide._

_Un silence gênant s'imposa entre les deux ennemis, qui ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette paix qui s'était instauré._

_Harry finit par s'installer sur le lit défait de Drago sur lequel ce dernier le rejoignit. _

_Il parlèrent longtemps, de leurs années à Poudlard, de ce qu'ils pensaient des prof, d'Angéa, des amis d'Harry._

_Ce n'était pas encore de l'amitié, mais ce n'était plus vraiment de la haine._

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Chapitre 12 : **c'est pas gagner…**

Lorsque les professeurs Rogue et Dumbledore entrèrent dans l'infirmerie, ce matin là, à 8h00, ils ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce qu'ils allaient trouver. Harry Potter, Gryffondor, et Drago Malfoy, Serpentard, deux plus grands ennemis de Poudlard étaient appuyés chacun contre un bord du lit, endormis. Mme Pomfresh arriva à son tour mais ne parût pas étonnée. Elle eût même un léger rire lorsqu'elle vit les deux professeurs plantés à l'entrée de l'infirmerie.

-Ils ont parlé pendant plus de deux heures cette nuit puis se sont endormis chacun de leur côté.

-Potter devrait être dans son dortoir ! C'est un exemple fla…

-Je pense, Severus, que Harry à essayer de convaincre Mr Malfoy de rester. Par conséquent, il n'est pas utile de le punir.

Rogue renifla d'un air dédaigneux tandis que les deux jeunes hommes se réveillaient petit à petit.

« Oh non ! » Fut la seule pensée de Harry lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il s'était fait prendre en flagrant délit.

-Je suis désolé, professeur, mais…

-Est-ce que vous permettez que je reste ici avec Angéa, Professeur Dumbledore ? Demanda Drago, déviant le sujet de conversation pour une question plus importante que le découchage de Potter.

-Cela veut-il dire que vous accepter l'aide de Mr Potter ainsi que de ses amis ?

-Oui. Répondit Drago d'une voix sûre et arrogante pendant qu'à l'intérieur il ne souhaité que crier de cette humiliation en publique. Son père lui aurait arraché les yeux s'il avait été présent.

-Très bien. Je ne m'oppose plus à ce que vous gardiez Angéa, en étant bien d'accord que vous partagerez les tâches avec Mr Potter, Mlle Granger et Mr Weasley.

Drago hocha la tête tandis que Rogue sortait pour aller à son premier court de la journée, satisfait que son jeune protégé ne parte pas mais aussi en colère contre Potter, qui avait fait plus que lui pour Drago.

Harry sortit peut de temps après en compagnie de Dumbledore tandis que Mme Pomfresh examinait une dernière fois son patient. Elle le laissa partir pour le déjeuner et il put retrouver Angéa, qui éclata littéralement en sanglot lorsqu'elle le vit. Elle refusa aussi de le lâcher, ce qui fit qu'il resta avec elle toute l'après-midi.

-Aco, Aco ! Je veux chat !

-Tu veux un chat ?

-Voui. Fit la petite en hochant sa petite tête blonde de haut en bas rapidement.

-On n'a pas de chat ici mais…

Trois coups à la porte l'interrompirent.

Drago alla ouvrit tout en fessant signe à Angéa de se taire.

-Salut Malfoy !

Drago se retrouva en face de Potter, sang de bourbe et la belette, qui entrèrent sans même demander.

-Faut pas se gêner surtout… Grommela t-il tandis qu'Angéa se jetait au cou de Potter.

-Hey, salut ma belle ! Comment ça va ? Demanda Harry tout fessant sauter Angéa qui riait aux éclats.

-Potter, fait gaffe à ma sœur ! Non mais t'es inconscient ou quoi ? Hurla presque Drago tout en attrapant sa sœur qui ouvrit des yeux ronds en se demandant comment elle était passé des bras d'Harry à ceux de son frère sans même le remarquer.

-Ary ! Ary !Je veux Ary !

Drago mis sa sœur par terre tout en jetant un regard noir à Harry.

-non, vient plutôt faire des dessins avec moi.

-Mais veux Ary.

-Tu sais que ta sœur n'est pas en porcelaine ?

-La ferme Sang de bourbe.

Le coup partit tout seul et sans même s'en rendre compte, Drago était allongé par terre tandis que Ron se tenait le poing. Angéa éclata en sanglot tout en rejoignant son frère mais avant qu'elle ne l'ai atteint, Drago s'était relevé et s'était rué sur Ron, lui donnant à son tour un coup de poing. Ils tombèrent tout les deux au sol sous les cris et les pleures d'Angéa.

Harry et Hermione les séparèrent aussi vite qu'il le purent.

Hermione tenait Ron par le bras tout en se tenant devant lui tandis que Harry tenait Drago par les deux bras.

-Vous allez arrêter, oui ?

-Pas avant que j'ai cassé la tête de cette belette !

-Bon sang, Malfoy, regarde un peu ta sœur ! T'as vu dans quel état elle est ?

Soudain, Drago sembla prendre conscience de ce qu'il se passait et des cris que sa sœur poussait.

-Oh, non. Angéa vient là, puce. Dit-il en adoucissant au maximum le son de sa voix.

La petite le regarda avec méfiance avant de se jeter dans ses bras tandis que Harry le relâchait.

Drago souleva la petite fille et l'emmena sur le lit, se couchant avec elle.

Harry, Hermione et Ron s'assirent sur le canapé pendant que Drago endormait sa sœur en lui caressant les cheveux et en lui murmurant un doux poème à l'oreille.

Une fois qu'Angéa fut dans les bras de Morphée, Drago se leva doucement et se dirigea vers le trio.

-Si c'est ça l'aide que vous voulez me donnez, je préfère que vous la gardiez ! Murmura t-il en jetant des regard furieux aux trois gryffondor.

-Tu sais très bien que tout ceci ne serait jamais arriver si tu n'avais pas insulté Hermione. Lui répondit calmement Potter.

-Je ne vous avez rien demander, Potter.

-Peut-être, mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'on est ta dernière chance. Sois on se met d'accord pour éviter ce genre de situation à l'avenir, soit on laisse tout tomber…

-Et que propose-tu Sang de…

-Pour commencer, le coupa froidement Hermione, tu pourrais arrêter de nous appeler « Sang-de-bourbe » et « la belette ». Ce serait un bon début.

-Je peux éventuellement essayer.

-Parfait, le problème est réglé. Conclu Harry tout en se levant.

-Moi je vais surveiller Angéa pendant qu'Hermione finit d'aider Ron à faire son devoirs de potion. Ca te laisse le champ libre pour faire ce que tu veux Malfoy.

Ce dernier ne répondit rien, gardant un visage impassible et reniflant dédaigneusement.

« Eh bé, c'est pas gagner » Fut ce que les 3 gryffondor pensèrent au même moment.

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Voilà ! Un autre chapitre qui se finit ! J'espère qu'il vous à plut !

Et pour une fois, je vous donne un petit bonus : le poème d'Angéa.

_« __Ange de merveille,_

_Sur toi je veille._

_N'ait pas peur de t'endormir,_

_Je garde tes souvenirs._

_Ange de beauté,_

_Au cœur tu m'as frappé,_

_Et sans toi à jamais,_

_Perdu je serais._

_Ange de chaleur,_

_Je ne veux que ton bonheur,_

_Et pour cela je te donne mon cœur. __»_

© Draya Felton

Pour finir, comme demain c'est mon anniv, je vais sûrement moins penser à ma fic et le prochain chapitre sera donc sûrement un peu retarder.

Je tiens également à signaler que je serais en vacances au Portugal tout le mois d'Août, comme chaque année.

Je crois que j'ai tout dit, sauf peut-être que j'adore les reviews et en avoirs une vingtaine pour mon anniversaire me ferais super plaisir ! En fait, ce serait un magnifique cadeaux pour moi ! lol

Bizouz à tous,

Bonne vacances,

_Draya._


	14. Note

Coucou tout le monde !

J'espère que vous allez bien, que vous avez passer de bonnes vacances et que votre rentrée c'est bien passée.

Je voulais juste vous prévenir que **je n'abandonne pas ma fic** mais comme certain le savent, j'étais en vacances durant tout le mois d'Août au Portugal donc je n'ai pas pu poster de nouveaux chapitres.

Comme cette semaine est ma première semaine de cours, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir poster un chap.

L'écriture est en cours et je pense qu'avant le week-end prochain (pas celui qui arrive, celui d'après !), j'aurais mis un nouveau chapitre.

Par conséquent, j'espère que vous me pardonnez cette attente et que vous allez tous bien !

A bientôt !

Biz

_Draya Felton_


	15. Un seul mot compte, vengeance

**

* * *

**

**L'ange d'un Dragon**

* * *

Par : Draya Felton

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Réponse aux reviews** :

Zazan : Merci beaucoup pour tout et surtout pour la review. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour que Drago et Harry se rapprochent légèrement mais je pense garder aussi un peu de leur rivalité ! Sinon ça ne serait pas marrant ! Bisous et à bientôt !

Amy Keira : Je suis contente que mes longues réponses à tes review ne te dérangent pas ! Je suis aussi heureuse que tu trouve que le titre est bien adapté ! J'avoue que je n'ai pas mis trop de temps pour le trouver ! lol ! Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait autant attendre pour ce nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que ta rentrée et tes vacances se sont bien passés ! Merci pour la review et À bientôt, kiss !

Sir Pent : j'avoue que je n'ai pas très bien compris ta review ! Si c'était pour me demander si j'avais passer de bonnes vacances et bien, la réponse est oui. Par contre, là ou j'accompagne mon père pêcher, il n'y a pas de saumon !Cependant les poissons que nous avons attrapés nous on effectivement nourri au dîner ! Il est vrai que je connais le dicton : « L'argent ne pousse pas sur les arbres ! »

Je ne sais pas si j'ai répondu à ta review, désolée si ce n'est pas le cas ! A bientôt !

Tyto27 : c'est vrai que ce serai vraiment suicidaire que Drago parte ! Et puis, comment je pourrais écrire l'histoire sans lui ? lol ! Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise et pis t'inquiète pas pour Drago, je vais bien m'en occupé ! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira, Biz !

NalaHalliwell et CordonsBleu : Ca fait rien si t'a pas mis de review depuis 2 chapitres ! Je te pardonne ! lol ! Je suis contente que mes chap te plaisent et j'espère aussi qu'il ne vont pas devenir nul ! J'aimerais pas perdre mes fidèles lecteurs/lectrices ! Ca me manquerait à la fin ! lol ! Surtout que ta review m'a beaucoup fait rire ! Bon allez, je te laisse, merci pour le ch'tit mot ! Biz et à bientôt !

CrazyBeBee : c'est vrai qu'il est un peu court !Et pourtant j'essaye de m'amélioré !- ! Mais c'est pas évident ! TT ! Merci pour la review et pour le joyeux anniv ! Ca m'a fait plaisir ! Biz et à bientôt !

Namyothis : Je suis contente que tu sois de retour ! lol ! Merci pour les compliments, ça me touche bcp ! J'espère que ce chap va te plaire aussi ! Biz et à plus !

may-yam : Nouvelle lectrice ? J'suis contente que mon histoire te plaise. Pour les problèmes d'orthographe/grammaire, c'est vrai que parfois quelques petites choses m'échappent et Microsoft Word ne les voit pas non plus ! Mais bon je vais essayer d'être plus attentive ! N'hésite pas si tu vois des fautes à me les signalées ! Voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira autant que le reste ! Biz et à bientôt !

Bucky : Je suis heureuse que tu me pardonne mon retard ! lol ! Je te remercie pour les compliments qui m'ont fait sourire, je l'avoue ! Voilà donc la suite, en espérant que ton attente n'ait pas été trop pénible ! lol ! Ah oui, et mes vacances étaient super ! lol ! J'en ai bien profiter ! Et toi ? Biz et à très bientôt !

Je vous remercie pour toute ces reviews ! J'espère que vos vacances se sont bien passées ainsi que votre rentrée !

Je m'excuse encore une fois de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps et je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont souhaité un bon anniversaire !

Mon blabla étant enfin fini,

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,

A bientôt,

Biz ;

_Draya Felton._

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Résumé du chapitre précédent : _

_-Je ne vous avez rien demander, Potter._

_-Peut-être, mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'on est ta dernière chance. Sois on se met d'accord pour éviter ce genre de situation à l'avenir, soit on laisse tout tomber…_

_-Et que propose-tu Sang de…_

_-Pour commencer, le coupa froidement Hermione, tu pourrais arrêter de nous appeler « Sang-de-bourbe » et « la belette ». Ce serait un bon début._

_-Je peux éventuellement essayer._

_-Parfait, le problème est réglé. Conclu Harry tout en se levant._

_-Moi je vais surveiller Angéa pendant qu'Hermione finit d'aider Ron à faire son devoirs de potion. Ca te laisse le champ libre pour faire ce que tu veux Malfoy._

_Ce dernier ne répondit rien, gardant un visage impassible et reniflant dédaigneusement._

_« Eh bé, c'est pas gagner » Fut ce que les 3 gryffondor pensèrent au même moment._

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Chapitre 13 : **Un seul mot compte, vengeance**

Harry était assis sur le fauteuil près du lit et regardait vaguement Angéa dormir sur son lit. Ron essayait vainement de retenir les différents ingrédients qui composaient sa potion tandis qu'Hermione lui résumait ce qu'il devait faire sur un parchemin. Drago, quant à lui, avait disparu sans dire où il allait et en faisant moult recommandations avant.

Angéa se réveilla après une heure de sommeil en étant étonnée de ne pas trouver son frère près d'elle. Harry l'aida à descendre du lit et à mettre ses chaussures tandis que Ron rangeait enfin son bouquin et ses parchemins. Hermione s'approcha d'Angéa et commença à la faire rire en la chatouillant. Alors que Ron s'approchait et allait donner un bisous à la petite fille, celle-ci lui donna une belle gifle tout en disant de sa petite voix enfantine « Mézant ! Pas taper Aco ! »

Ron s'empressa de se reculer et alla se rasseoir tout en pestant pendant qu'Hermione et Harry rigolaient.

-Je pense qu'elle t'en veux, Ron.

-Merci Harry, j'avais pas remarquer !

-Oh allez, Ron ! On a qu'à faire un jeu ! Je parie qu'elle va te pardonner.

L'idée proposée par Hermione fut acceptée et ils se mirent tous autour de la table à jouer à la pâte à modeler qu'Hermione avait trouvée dans l'armoire. Chaque personnage ou forme que faisait Angéa bougeait, faisant ainsi rire la petite fille aux éclats.

Drago, profitant de son temps libre, avait décidé d'aller un peu à la bibliothèque, son devoir d'arithmancie étant à peine commencé. Il s'assit sur une table un peu isolée et commença à faire son devoir. Les 4 parchemins demandés furent remplis en moins d'une heure avec toutes les informations nécessaires. Il était sûr d'avoir une bonne note cette fois ! Il le plia dans son bouquin, rangea sa plume et son encrier et se dirigea vers la sortie. Alors qu'il marchait tranquillement en direction de son appartement, quelqu'un le plaqua violement contre le mur. Il leva la tête et vit sans surprise Pansy Parkinson accompagnée de Goyle et Crabbe.

-Salut Dray chéri ! Ca va ?

-Plus depuis que j'ai vu ta tête !

Un coup dans l'estomac le fit taire.

Pansy s'approcha de lui doucement et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Tu prends le mauvais chemin, Dray. Ou est la gamine ?

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. Souffla Drago tout en sentant la sueur couler le long de son dos.

-Mauvaise réponse.

Harry, Hermione et Ron étaient complètement impuissant face aux pleurs d'Angéa qui avait commencés deux minutes après leur jeu, sans aucune raison. Elle frappait contre l'entrée de l'appartement avec ses petits poing, répétant sans fin des « Non ! Aco ! Stop ! Aco ! ».

Hermione prit Angéa dans ses bras et l'emmena sur le canapé pour essayer de la calmer avec Ron et Harry quand le portrait tourna et laissa Drago entrer dans l'appartement.

Sa lèvre inférieure était en sang, il avait une bosse sur le front, les cheveux plus emmêler que ceux d'Harry, la manche droite de sa chemise déchirée, et un superbe bleu à l'œil gauche.

Angéa sortit rapidement de l'emprise d'Hermione et se jeta dans les bras de Drago.

-Doucement, Puce. J'ai mal… Répondit Drago en posant sa petite sœur sur le sol.

Alors qu'il allait dans la salle de bain, Harry se mit en travers et bloqua la porte.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, Malfoy ?

-En quoi ça te regarde, Potter ? Répliqua Drago sur un ton cinglant.

Il poussa Harry et entra dans la salle de bain sans un mot de plus. Il scruta son regard dans la glace, sortit la pommade et s'en mit sur toute ses blessures, celle-ci disparaissant de suite.

Cette fois, il en avait assez ! S'ils avaient oubliés qui était Drago Malfoy, il allait leur rappeler et ceux dès ce soir.

Drago ressortit et vit que les trois gryffondors étaient assis sur son canapé, en train de manger avec Angéa qui se concentrait au maximum pour réussir à piquer ses pâtes pour les emmener à sa bouche sans les faire tomber. La tâche pourrait paraître facile pour une personne normale, mais en fait c'était quelque chose de très délicat à faire !

Drago resta quelque minute devant ce spectacle, ayant encore du mal à réaliser. Par contre, l'absence d'une assiette pour lui, comme s'il n'existait pas, et cette soudaine indifférence d'Angéa lui faisait mal. Cependant, ayant 2 choses à demander au trio d'imbéciles, il ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de faire apparaître une assiette.

-Je voulais savoir si vous pouviez garder Angéa demain soir et samedi… Dit-il soudainement.

Il devait y avoir une sortie à Pré- au- lard samedi et Drago comptait bien en profiter pour trouver un job. Avec un peu de chance, il économiserait suffisamment pour acheter un beau cadeau de noël à Angéa. Quand à demain soir, ce serait une soirée qu'il consacrerait à trois serpentard qui le méritaient.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda de suite Ron.

Drago ne répondit rien, défiant du regard le trio. Le bâillement d'Angéa le ramena à la réalité. Il se leva rapidement et prit Angéa dans se bras alors qu'Hermione allait l'emmenée se coucher.

-Je la couche ! Elle peut pas dormir sans son poème.

Il la conduit au lit, lui mit son pyjama et lui dit son poème, qu'il avait inventé lui-même, un soir où le sommeil ne venait pas.

Drago lui dit son poème avec une voix tendre, affectueuse, qui toucha Harry profondément. Comment Drago pouvait-il être si froid avec le monde quand il était si doux avec sa sœur ?

Ce soir là, les trois gryffondors s'éclipsèrent rapidement, laissant de l'intimidé à Drago et Angéa. Et cette nuit là, près de sa sœur profondément endormie, Drago retrouva enfin une partie de lui, une partie à laquelle il n'avait pas fait recourt depuis longtemps et où un seul mot compte : Vengeance.

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Coucou tout le monde !

Maintenant que j'ai refait mon plein d'idée, que j'ai enfin réussi à écrire et à poster ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plut !

Donc surtout n'hésitez pas à m'exposer **votre avis** car il m'intéresse et m'aide aussi parfois ! Pour ceci c'est très simple, vous cliquez sur le petit bouton « **GO **» en bas à gauche et vous m'écrivez votre mot !

J'espère que vous me pardonnez le temps que j'ai mis pour poster mais je vous promet que le prochain arrivera plus vite.

Autre info : Pour l'évolution de mes fics, vous pouvez allez voir www point livejournal point com/users/emareldia/ que j'essaye de tenir à jour pour vous et qui est tout le temps disponible !

Biz à tous,

Bonne journée ou soirée

Amicalement,

_Draya Felton_


	16. Le Prince des Serpentards

**

* * *

**

**L'ange d'un Dragon**

* * *

****

Par : Draya Felton

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Réponse aux reviews** :

Namyothis : Je te remercie pour tes nombreux compliments qui m'ont vraiment touché ! Je suis d'accord avec toi que mes chap sont trop court mais bon, c'est comme un tic ; dès que mes chapitre deviennent trop long, j'ai plus d'idée et j'arrive plus à écrire ! lol ! Je te remercie de tes conseils, qui me servent beaucoup et je suis ravi de savoir que tu trouves mon style agréable ! Enfin bref, merci pour tout ! A bientôt au prochain chap !

Amy Keira : C'est sur que Drago n'était pas avantagé mais sa vengeance ne sera que meilleure ! Ma rentrée c'est aussi bien passée, en plus j'ai eu de la chance on est que 19 dans ma classe ! lol ! Merci pour la review et surtout pour ta fidélité ! On se revoit au prochain chap !

NalaHalliwell et CordonsBleu : Oui je sais, mes chapitre sont court ! Mais bon, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour les rallonger ! comme je le disais à Namyothis, je bloque dès que mes chap deviennent trop long ! lol ! Enfin bon, contente que le chapitre t'es plu, et quand à la revanche contre les serpentard et bien c'est tout de suite ! Merci pour la review et à bientôt !

Tyto27 : Et oui, Drago est assez malchanceux ces temps-ci ! Mais ça va s'arranger ! lol ! Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review et j'ai passé d'excellentes vacances ! lol ! biz et à bientôt !

Aziza : Et bien pour la vengeance de Drago, c'est tout de suite ! lol ! Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review !

Archangel.gaia : Merci pour ta review et comme tu l'as si bien deviné, Angéa est en effet une petite fille spéciale, avec des dons considérablement développés pour son âge ! Je suis contente que tu suives cette histoire depuis tellement de temps et j'espère que je ne te décevrait pas dans les prochain chap ! Bizouz et à bientôt, p't'être au prochain chapitre !

Kamala1 : Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et surtout, qu'Angéa te touche ! C'est vrai que je fais tout pour la décrire avec des sentiment mais parfois c'est pas facile ! Quand à son chat, lol, et bien… c'est une excellente question ! C'est possible qu'un chat arrive un jour ! lol ! Mais peut-être pas de l'endroit d'où l'on pense… Enfin bref, bonne lecture en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise, biz et merci pour la review !

**Merci pour ces reviews et désolée pour le retard ! Les explications à la fin du chap !**

**Bonne lecture à tous, j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

**Bisous,**

**Affectueusement,**

_Draya Felton_

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Résumé du chapitre précédent : _

_Il la conduit au lit, lui mit son pyjama et lui dit son poème, qu'il avait inventé lui-même, un soir où le sommeil ne venait pas._

_Drago lui dit son poème avec une voix tendre, affectueuse, qui toucha Harry profondément. Comment Drago pouvait-il être si froid avec le monde quand il était si doux avec sa sœur ?_

_Ce soir là, les trois gryffondors s'éclipsèrent rapidement, laissant de l'intimidé à Drago et Angéa. Et cette nuit là, près de sa sœur profondément endormie, Drago retrouva enfin une partie de lui, une partie à laquelle il n'avait pas fait recourt depuis longtemps et où un seul mot compte : Vengeance._

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

**Chapitre 14** : Le Prince des Serpentards

Minuit sonna. Drago poussa doucement Angéa de sur son torse et se leva sans bruit. Il prit un pantalon, une chemise et ses chaussures puis s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard habillé et se dirigea vers son armoire. Il l'ouvrit en essayant de la faire grincer le moins possible. Il passa ensuite le portrait qui cachait l'entrée de son petit appartement et se dirigea en silence vers les cachots, écoutant le moindre bruit suspect qui aurait pu trahir la présence de Rusard ou de sa maudite chatte dans les couloirs. Il arriva sans peine près de l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentards où il entra après s'être assuré que personne ne s'y trouvait. Il monta les escaliers pour se retrouver devant la porte du dortoir des 6eme année. Il ouvrit légèrement et regarda à l'intérieur. Goyle et Crabbe ronflait bruyamment, leur rideau ouvert, tandis que Zabini et les autres avaient leurs rideaux tirés, avec un sortilège d'insonorisation. Drago fixa la tête de Goyle en premier, en pensant au sortilège comme il apprenait à le faire en cour. Il échoua lamentablement et décida de murmurer le sortilège pour aller plus vite. Il aurait bien le temps de se perfectionner pour ne pas prononcer les noms des sortilèges qu'il voulait lancé.

-relum, murmura t-il doucement.

Aussitôt le sortilège prit effet. Il répéta l'opération sur Crabbe puis referma discrètement la porte et retourna dans la salle commune. Maintenant, comment se venger de Pansy ? Il ne pouvait pas accéder à son dortoir. Il se concentra tout en regardant autour de lui pour trouver une idée.

Pansy descendrait forcément par les escaliers pour aller au petit déjeuner mais s'il les ensorcelait, toutes les filles auraient des problèmes.

Drago sourit à cette pensée. _Toutes les filles_. Il déposa sur les marches une huile perpétuelle venu de chez Farces pour Sorcier Facétieux, un magasin plutôt réputé à Pré-au-Lard pour ses produits.

Il en mit également une couche au plafond qui coulait goutte à goutte sur les marches, assurant à Drago que les marches allaient vraiment être gluante au réveil des filles. Il se retourna et vit son ancien fauteuil. A l'époque où il était encore respecter et craint parmi les Serpentard, ce fauteuil était à lui et personne n'avait le droit de s'y asseoir. Il était prêt à parier que Pansy avait pris sa place sur ce fauteuil, tout comme elle avait pris sa place auprès de Crabbe et Goyle. Il se dirigea vers le fauteuil et fit apparaître des piques qui dépassaient à peine et les colla avec de la glue perpétuelle. Il était sûr à présent que plus personne ne lui piquerait son fauteuil. C'était puéril, bien sûr, mais ça faisait tellement de bien ! C'était et ce sera toujours LUI le Prince des Serpentards. Et plus personnes ne l'oublierai.

Il eut un petit rire mesquin et s'en alla rapidement vers chez lui.

Quand il arriva, Angéa dormait toujours paisiblement, son doigt dans la bouche. Il se coucha près d'elle, dégageant délicatement les boucles qui étaient dans ses yeux.

« Demain sera un autre jour » pensa t-il en imaginant la réaction que les serpentards auraient le lendemain.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut Angéa qui réveilla son frère en tombant sur le sol. Evidement, elle avait un énorme bleu sur son petit front pâle qui contrastait horriblement avec son teint. Drago se réveilla en sursaut en l'entendant tombé puis pleurer et l'emmena en courant dans la salle de bain. Il lui passa un peu de pommade que Mme Pomfresh lui avait donné en sortant de l'infirmerie, au cas où Angéa se ferait mal ou même si lui en avait besoin.

Le bleu disparut de suite mais Angéa continua de reniflé et se blotti dans les bras de son frère qui ne s'en plaignait pas et trouvait même cela agréable. Il lui donna son bain, l'habilla avec sa petite robe blanche qui la faisait ressembler à un Ange puis s'habilla à son tour. Le petit déjeuner apparut et il mangèrent. Pour une fois que Drago pouvait prendre son temps, vu qu'il ne commençait les cours qu'à 10h, il avait décidé d'en profiter. Il joua avec Angéa, lui apprenant même plusieurs mots. Depuis que Drago privilégiait sa sœur à sa propre vie, Angéa avait fait de nombreux progrès et commençait à parler assez bien. Drago en était assez fier mais continuait à toujours lui apprendre de nouvelle chose. Il se demanda un instant comment il réagirait quand sa sœur aurait un petit ami et que tout les garçon lui feraient des avances. Il s'imagina un instant les garçons de poudlard bavant devant sa petite sœur. Sentant des envies meurtrières l'envahir, il décida de penser à autre chose.

Soudain, Le trio de Gryffondor rentra dans l'appartement sans même frapper ce qui énerva considérablement Drago.

-Salut Angéa ! dit Potter en regardant la petite fille avec des yeux brillant. Dis donc t'es toute belle aujourd'hui !

-C'est sûr ! Poursuivit Ron, Un vrai petit ange !

-Attention vous bavez sur la moquette. Constata Drago avec un sourire sarcastique.

Le trio leva les yeux au ciel. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé tandis que Drago s'asseyait sur son lit.

-C'est bizarre quand même ce qui s'est passé chez les Serpentards. Commença Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est sûr ! Mme Pomfresh essaye toujours de réveiller Crabbe et Goyle.

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda Drago en se retenant difficilement de rire.

-Et bien quelqu'un à piégé la salle commune des Serpentards ainsi que le dortoir des garçons et le couloir des filles. Tout le monde pense que c'est un garçon, vu que les dortoirs des filles n'ont pas été touchés, juste leur escalier. En tout cas ça à fait plusieurs dégâts ; 2 filles de première année et 5 de sixième année ont glisser et sont tombées dans les escaliers. Elles sont à l'infirmerie. Répondit Hermione.

-Mais c'est pas le plus drôle, répliqua Ron en commençant à rire. Parmi les 6ème année, il y avait Pansy Parkinson et apparemment, après être tombé, elle à exigée qu'on l'assoie sur « son » fauteuil qui était aussi piégé, plein de pique ! Alors forcément, elle s'est relevé. Le problème, c'est qu'elle avait sa cheville tordu, et avec son mouvement brusque, elle est retombée face contre terre. Je crois qu'elle s'est cassée un dent ou je sais pas quoi en tombant. La plupart des garçons qui ont assistés à la scène étaient mort de rire !

-Résultat,fini Potter, la plupart des filles de Serpentard sont encore dans leurs dortoirs en attendant que l'huile qui bloque les escaliers soit enlevé par les professeurs, 7 autres filles sont à l'infirmerie parce qu'elles ont descendu les escaliers sans voir l'huile, Crabbe et Goyle sont endormi et personne n'arrive à les réveiller et leur salle commune et fouillée de fond en comble par les professeurs pour être sûr qu'il n'y a plus aucun danger.

Drago qui avait souri pendant toutes les explications ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, son tour ayant marché à la perfection. Fier de lui il laissa le trio avec sa sœur et se rendit à son cours de potion de 2h.

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Voilà, le chapitre est bouclé ! Je suis désolée pour ce retard mais j'ai de gros souci avec Internet en ce moment et à l'heure où j'écris ces mots, j'en suis d'ailleurs privée. Il y a une panne de secteur où je ne sais pas quoi donc c'est pour ça que vous avez ce chapitre aussi tard ! Je suis vraiment désolée mais je n'y peux pas grand chose !

J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop,

Merci de votre patience et n'oubliez pas, un petit mot me ferait plaisir !

Bizouz à tous,

Bonne journée ou soirée,

_Draya Felton _


	17. Suspicion

**

* * *

**

**L'ange d'un Dragon

* * *

**

Par : Draya Felton

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Réponse aux reviews** :

Namyothis : Coucou ! C'est vrai que les chapitres passent vite… Même moi je m'étonne d'en avoir fait autant, vu que c'est ma plus grande fic depuis que j'ai commencé les Fanfiction ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé la manière dont Drago s'est vengé. J'avoue que j'ai eu peur que la vengeance ne soit pas à la hauteur de Drago mais bon... J'ai fait de mon mieux ! J'espère que ton rhume est passé, lol et que tu vas aimer lire ce chapitre ! Bizouz et à bientôt, p't'être au prochain chapitre !

Tyto27 : Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas abandonner ma fic. En ce moment c'est vrai que je met du temps mais pour moi, abandonner ma fic serait presque un crime ! lol ! Enfin bref, merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! Biz !

Lilyana : salut ! Merci pour cette review, c'est gentil ! J'suis contente que mes personnages te plaisent ! Voici la suite que tu attendais et qui, je l'espère vraiment, te plaira autant que les précédents ! Bisous et à plus !

Comme d'habitude, je vous remercie pour ces reviews, qui me font toujours aussi plaisir et dont je ne me lasse jamais !

J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire et pour le savoir, j'arrête mon bavardage et vous laisse lire !

Bonne lecture,

A bientôt,

Draya

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Fin du chapitre précédent : _

_-Résultat,fini Potter, la plupart des filles de Serpentard sont encore dans leurs dortoirs en attendant que l'huile qui bloque les escaliers soit enlevé par les professeurs, 7 autres filles sont à l'infirmerie parce qu'elles ont descendu les escaliers sans voir l'huile, Crabbe et Goyle sont endormi et personne n'arrive à les réveiller et leur salle commune et fouillée de fond en comble par les professeurs pour être sûr qu'il n'y a plus aucun danger._

_Drago qui avait souri pendant toutes les explications ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, son tour ayant marché à la perfection. Fier de lui il laissa le trio avec sa sœur et se rendit à son cours de potion de 2h._

**696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

Chapitre 15 : **Suspicion**

Drago arriva finalement devant les cachots, attendant que son professeur de potion arrive. Ce qui étonna Drago était que mis à part lui et trois Poufsouffles, le couloir était désert. Or normalement, de nombreux serpentards participaient aussi au cours de potion. Soudain, Rogue apparût au coin du couloir, furieux.

-Partez, le cours est annulé ! Dit-il d'une voix à glacer le pôle Nord aux poufsouffles.

Drago allait les suivre quand Rogue le retint par le bras.

-Un instant, dit-il en regardant Drago droit dans les yeux, je désirerais vous parler.

Il entraîna Drago avec lui dans son bureau et claqua la porte derrière eux. D'un geste, il indiqua à Drago de s'asseoir, fit le tour de son bureau et s'assit finalement à son tour.

-Bien, Mr Malfoy, commença t-il, je suis loin d'être dupe et je sais parfaitement que c'est à vous que je dois le petit tour qui s'est déroulé chez les serpentards.

-J'ignore de quoi vous parlez. Fit tranquillement Drago en commençant à se lever.

-Restez assis ! Ordonna brusquement Rogue, et ne me prenez pas pour un sombre crétin ! Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie ! Je sais que vous êtes le responsable de cette farce et estimez-vous heureux que je n'aille pas en parler au professeur Dumbledore !

-Vous n'avez aucune preuve que je sois le coupable de cette « farce » comme vous dite. D'ailleurs, je n'en ai été informé que tout à l'heure lorsque Potter, Granger et Weasley sont venus gardé ma sœur, que je gardait depuis hier soir. Maintenant penser ce que vous voulez, je m'en contre-fiche ! Sur ce… Finit-il en saluant rapidement son professeur et en sortant tout aussi vite de la pièce.

Il marcha sans réel but pendant quelques instant et tandis qu'il mettait ses mains dans ses poches, il trouva son paquet de sis-cec. Il se dirigea alors vers la tour d'astronomie et sortit le paquet de sa poche. Il vit furtivement l'avertissement « possibilité de devenir dépendant à forte dose », en tira une et l'alluma en lui soufflant dessus. Ces cigarette n'était pas nocives mais produisait une sorte de calmant bienfaisant et c'était surtout à ce calmant que l'on pouvait devenir dépendant mais Drago s'en fichait. Il en avait tellement besoin parfois…

Alors qu'il tirait une bouffé, des souvenirs d'enfance lui revinrent. Il était seul, dans le manoir, sa mère était chez une de ses amies et son père au travail, il s'ennuyait ferme. Il avait alors osé allé dans le bureau de son père et c'était là qu'il avait vu le paquet. Il se souvenait parfaitement de l'affolement de son cœur lorsqu'il avait pris une sis-cec et qu'il l'avait rapidement caché dans sa poche. Son père ne s'en était jamais aperçu. Il se souvint également de la première fois qu'il l'avait fumé, un soir d'orage, lorsque les cris de sa mère perçaient la noirceur du manoir. Il avait eu besoin de s'échapper et avait vu la sis-cec cachée sous son lit. Il l'avait alors fumé et le sentiment incroyable qu'il avait ressenti l'avait rempli de joie. Il en avait oublié les cris déchirant de sa mère et le grondement de son père, qui se disputait tout le temps avec sa femme.

Il se décida enfin à rentrer dans son appartement, ayant une soudaine envie de revoir sa sœur bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué.

Mais lorsqu'il traversa le portrait, son regard se voila. Ses yeux passèrent rapidement sur Granger, allongée près de la fenêtre, inconsciente et Weasley, également allongé, près du canapé et en sang.

Il chercha rapidement mais ne vit aucune trace d'Angéa ni de Potter.

-Par tout mes ancêtre, que s'est-il passé ici ? murmura t-il.

**696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

Et voilà, je sais, je suis un peu méchante sur la fin mais c'est pour relancer un peu l'histoire qui commençait à s'essoufflée.

J'espère que ça vous avez aimé !

Si c'est le cas, hésitez pas à m'envoyer une review, ça me fera plaisir et avec un peu de chance, j'arriverais peut-être aux 100 REVIEW à la fin !lol

Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre mais c'est que je suis un peu débordée en ce moment. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Je n'abandonne pas ma fic !

D'ailleurs au passage, vous pouvez toujours allez vous renseigner dans mon profil (dans ma biographie en bas) pour l'évolution de ma fic !

A bientôt tout le monde et puis, une ch'tite review me ferais **VRAIMENT plaisir** !

MERCIIIIIIII,

Bisous à tous,

Bonne soirée ou bonne journée,

**DrAyA FeLtOn** pour _vous SeRvIr_


	18. Sommeil défectueux et malédictions

**L'ange d'un Dragon**

Par : Draya Felton

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**( SUR LES RaR, VOIR REMARQUE A LA FIN DU CHAPITRE ! MERCI ) **

**Réponse aux reviews** :

Namyothis : Tu veux dire que je deviens méchante et sadique ? Moi ? Jamais oh grand jamais ! lol. Mais ces compliments me touchent quand même ! lol ! Je suis désolée mais il va falloir que tu remette ton hibernation à plus tard, y'a un chap tout chaud qui n'attend plus que toi ! biz, et à bientôt.

Lilyana : Je suis navrée que le dernier chapitre t'ai déçu mais si je l'ai fait aussi court, c'est pour en faire un plus long maintenant en l'honneur des fêtes ! Bonne lecture quand même en espérant que tu te régalera avec ce chap. A bientôt, biz

Tyto27 : Tout à fait d'acc avec toi, c'est pas bien du tout de fumer ! lol ! Et bien tu vas le savoir ici où sont passer Angéa et Harry ! Voilà la suite qui va te plaire, je l'espère vivement ! Biz et RDV au prochain chap !

_Merci à vous trois pour vos reviews qui m'aident et m'encouragent !_

_Bonne lecture à vous mais aussi à tout les lecteur derrière leurs ordi, anonyme ou connus, qui sont certainement énervés par mes petits chapitres !_

_Bonne lecture,_

_Draya FELTON_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Fin du chapitre précédent : _

_Mais lorsque Drago traversa le portrait, son regard se voila. Ses yeux passèrent rapidement sur Granger, allongée près de la fenêtre, inconsciente et Weasley, également allongé, près du canapé et en sang._

_Il chercha rapidement mais ne vit aucune trace d'Angéa ni de Potter._

_-Par tout mes ancêtres, que s'est-il passé ici ? murmura t-il._

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

**Chapitre 16** : Sommeil défectueux et malédictions.

Il se jeta sur Granger et la secoua fortement pour essayer de la réveiller. Elle ouvrit d'abord un œil, puis deux pour enfin se lever brusquement et se diriger d'un pas chancelant vers son ami roux.

-Vous allez me dire ce qu'il s'est passer ici oui ou non ? Où est Angéa ? Demanda Drago avec une voix stridente et presque hystérique.

-Un chat… est arrivé et Angéa à… elle à voulu le toucher alors Harry l'a attrapé et… c'était un animagus, ils sont tous partis par la fenêtre… Il faut prévenir Dumbledore.

Drago était comme figé sur place. Il détestait se sentir aussi faible et impuissant face à des événements de ce genre, qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler.

-Toi et la belette vous allez prévénir Dumbledore. Tu sais où sont Angéa et Harry, s'ils sont prisonniers ou…

-Non ! L'homme à pris Angéa mais Harry s'est ruer sur lui. Ta sœur et tombée par terre mais elle a rebondie et elle s'est enfui dans la forêt. L'homme et Harry sont allés derrière elle.

Drago n'écouta pas le reste et sorti rapidement de son appartement. Il traversa deux couloirs, descendit les escaliers sans même s'arrêter une seule fois et sorti précipitamment dehors. Il traversa le parc et arriva vite devant la forêt qu'il franchit sans y prêter plus d'attention. Il prit sa baguette et murmura un sort de localisation qui pointa sa baguette vers le nord est. Il se dirigea vers la direction indiquée quand il entendit un grand bruit. Il courut plus vite, la peur lui tordant l'estomac. Il pouvait arriver n'importe quoi à sa sœur et il était effrayé par cela. Comment avait-il pu s'attacher autant à cette gamine ? Du jour au lendemain, il avait apprécier Angéa, il lui avait appris des mots, à manger, il lui avait même appris le poème qu'il lui disait chaque soir et Angéa pouvait à présent réciter les trois premiers vers toute seule avec sa voix d'Ange, heureuse de faire plaisir à son frère. Durant ces quelques mois avec sa sœur, il avait appris bien plus qu'en 15 ans passés avec son père.

Et aujourd'hui il perdait pied, sa sœur avait disparut, on lui avait voler son plus grand et son plus précieux bien.

Il continua de courir dans cette forêt sombre, un point de côté le tiraillant et avec plusieurs écorchures sur ses bras et son torse mais il avait décider qu'il n'abandonnerait pas, qu'il continuerait et ce poème continuait de défilais devant ses yeux.

« Ange de merveille, sur toi je veille, n'ait pas peur de t'endormir, je garde tes souvenirs »

Il s'arrêta d'un coup lorsqu'il vit un éclair rouge fendre le ciel à quelques mètres de lui. Il entendit un cris aigu que Drago pouvait reconnaître entre mille, celui d'Angéa. Drago entendit aussi deux voix d'homme mais il ne reconnut que celle de Potter. Il découvrit alors la scène qui se jouait à quelques mètres de lui ; Potter était par terre, l'épaule en sang, et protégeait de son corps Angéa qui était recroquevillée et qui pleurait abondamment. L'homme qui menaçait Angéa et Potter avait deux baguettes, sûrement la sienne et celle de Potter. Alors que l'homme commençait à prononcer le doloris, Drago le prit par surprise et appela à lui les deux baguettes qui s'envolèrent de la main de l'homme pour atterrir dans la sienne. Le reste fût très rapide ; Drago rendit la baguette de Potter à son propriétaire qui expulsa l'homme sur un arbre. Drago le ligota et envoya ensuite des étincelles rouges dans le ciel pour signaler leur position aux professeurs qui étaient sûrement à leur recherche.

-Merci, Malfoy. Fit Harry en regardant Angéa retrouver les bras protecteurs et rassurant de son grand frère.

-On est kit, Potter. Tu as protéger ma sœur, je t'ai aider, la conversation s'arrête là.

Potter sourit tandis que Drago retrouvait le parfum unique de sa petite sœur, ses cheveux si doux. Jamais il n'avait eut aussi peur.

Lorsque les professeurs arrivèrent, ils trouvèrent Angéa endormie dans les bras de son grand frère qui la regardait dormir avec un petit sourire. Potter, quand à lui, les regardait tout en veillant à ce que l'homme à côté d'eux ne bouge pas et reste bien attaché.

Sur le chemin du retour, Potter expliqua à Dumbledore comment l'homme, qui était un animagus s'était introduit dans l'appartement et la manière dont il avait voulu kidnapper la petite Angéa.

Quand ils arrivèrent au château, Harry se précipita à l'infirmerie pour vérifier l'état de ses deux meilleurs amis pendant que Drago ramenait Angéa dans leur appartement. Il la coucha et la berça en lui répétant leur poème, et tandis qu'Angéa se laissait porter par Morphée, Drago se mit à la fenêtre et fuma encore une sis-cec. La deuxième de la journée. Bientôt il ne lui en resterait plus mais il en avait tellement besoin. Il se coucha finalement près de sœur après s'être changé.

Cette nuit-là, Drago dormit mal. Il rêva que c'était noël mais qu'il ne pouvait rien offrir à sa petite sœur et que Dumbledore décidait alors de la confier à son père. Ce dernier apparaissait alors et le torturait durant des heures, comme dans son enfance. Le matin, lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était couvert de sueur et avait le regard perdu.

Il réalisa avec effroi que dans 2 semaines c'était noël mais qu'il n'avait pas un sou en poche. Il lui fallait donc qu'il se trouve un petit boulot. Il regarda ensuite Angéa qui dormait toujours puis son réveil. Il était encore en retard. Il réveilla néanmoins sa sœur en douceur, ne voulant pas la brusquer après les évènements de la veille. Il lui donna son bain, prit une douche, s'habilla et habilla aussi sa sœur avec une petite robe de sorcière adorable, noire et verte. Il lui donna son petit-déjeuner et fila en cour en la laissant avec un elfe de maison qui le relayait quand personne d'autre ne pouvait le faire. En ce moment, Drago avait aussi l'impression que le trio s'esquivait de plus en plus souvent. Il était certain qu'il se passait quelque chose mais il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose et de toute façon, ça ne le regardait pas.

Il alla en cours et demanda à Granger, qu'il croisa dans un couloir, de bien vouloir donner à manger à Angéa à midi. Il profita ensuite de la pause de midi pour se rendre à la bibliothèque où il y avait toujours un exemplaire de la gazette de sorcier pour se tenir au courant de l'actualité pour ceux qui ne seraient pas abonnés. Il feuilleta les petites annonces à la recherche d'un petit boulot à Pré-au-lard les week-end et qui payait bien, de préférence. Le choix s'avéra limité : serveur/serveuse au Trois Balais, déneiger les chemin mais il fallait pouvoir utiliser la magie en dehors de poudlard ce qu'il n'était pas autorisé à faire et pour finir, aider à l'installation d'un nouveau magasin qui allait bientôt ouvrir.

Aucun de ces travails ne l'intéressait mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il ne pouvait quand même pas voler de l'argent à Gringotts pour offrir un beau cadeau à sa petite sœur et il ne voulait pas compter toute sa vie sur la charité des autres. Il décida donc de postuler pour le dernier travail, qui était quand même le mieux payer et le moins humiliant. Il alla donc à la volière et envoya une lettre à l'adresse du travail. Malgré la faim qui le tiraillait, il alla en cour toute l'après-midi sans se plaindre, pensant juste au cadeau qu'il pourrait faire à sa sœur.

Le soir, lorsqu'il retourna à l'appartement, il trouva une Angéa triste et maussade.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Demanda t-il au trio qui parlait sur le canapé.

-on sait pas, répondit Potter, elle est comme ça depuis ce midi et même Ron n'a pas pu la faire rire.

Drago s'approcha de sa sœur qui le fixait sans bouger.

-Je suis désolé de pas avoir été là aujourd'hui.

-Aco méchant.

-Je suis pas méchant, Angéa.

-As laissé tout seule.

-Ecoute je passerais la journée de demain rien qu'avec toi. Qu'est-ce que tu en dit ?

Angéa sembla peser le pour et le contre pendant quelques secondes avant de se réfugier dans les bras de son frère en riant.

-Veux une glaze chocolat ! Fit-elle en souriant. Et fais des dezins… Avec Her-ione. Et Ha-y dit que z'était zoli.

La petite continua son long discours pendant plusieurs minutes, Drago la corrigeant parfois.

La journée du lendemain fut plus calme. Drago n'alla pas en cour, profitant de sœur, la faisant voyagée grâce à des petits films qu'il projetait dans la pièce. Evidement, la petite n'aimait pas du tout être enfermée et il fallait aussi qu'elle sorte de temps en temps de l'espace confiné de l'appartement.

Il avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas passer une journée entière avec sa petite sœur et ça lui fit du bien. La voir rire, s'amuser était un vrai bonheur. Mais un problème ne cessait de le déranger : le cadeau d'Angéa. Pendant la sieste de sa sœur, Drago avait bien essayer de chercher un petit cadeau mais il ne savait décidemment pas quoi lui offrir. Il envisageait peut-être une peluche ou un jouet qui pourrait la distraire pendant la journée. Il avait aussi penser à un petit collier mais il n'était pas sûr d'avoir assez d'argent. De toute manière, il allait aller à Pré-au-Lard le week-end qui arrivait et une fois sur place, il verrait bien ce qu'il pouvait acheter ou pas.

En plus, il n'était pas encore aller à la volière pour voir s'il n'avait pas reçu de réponse.

Le soir même, ce fût Granger qui vint mais seule. Elle tenait 4 livres épais et 1 rouleau de parchemin. Drago la regarda avec un air interrogateur.

-Il faut bien que tu rattrape les cours que tu as manqués aujourd'hui ! Répliqua t-elle comme si c'était une évidence. Tu as l'arithmancie, les potions, la défense contre les forces du mal, la métamorphose et le parchemin c'est les devoirs.

-Ok mais d'abord faut que je sorte un peu. Dit-il en ouvrant le portrait et en sortant tandis qu'il entendait Hermione pester contre « ces garçons totalement immature qui ne prenait pas leur études a cœur ».

Il monta rapidement à la volière et un grand duc vint de suite sur lui dès qu'il franchit la porte.

Drago prit le parchemin qui était attaché à la patte du hibou et lu. Il avait été accepté et commencerait son travail samedi de 10h00 à 12h et dimanche dans l'après-midi. On l'informait également qu'il n'aurait pas le droit d'utiliser la magie pour transporter les divers cartons car ils contenaient des objets magiques qui pouvait être endommager par les sorts. Drago eut un instant un visage dégoûter en pensant qu'il allait devoir faire comme un moldus puis se reprit et pensa à la somme d'argent qu'il pourrait gagner.

Même s'il était content d'avoir un travail, il était encore inquiet de ne pas gagner assez d'argent pour acheter un cadeau à sa sœur pour leur premier noël ensemble et le fait que quelqu'un voulait du mal à sa sœur le préoccupait aussi. Comment l'homme avait-il pu savoir qu'Angéa était à Poudlard ? Etait-ce Lucius qui l'avait envoyé ? Il espérait sincèrement que ce ne soit qu'une coïncidence mais au fond de lui, il était sûr que Lucius était responsable.

Drago sortit de la volière et s'assit sur les marches. Pourquoi sa vie était-elle aussi compliquée ?

Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et découvrit son paquet de sis-cec. Il le regarda quelques instants avant de l'ouvrir et de sortir une sis-cec. 3 en deux jours c'était beaucoup mais il avait vraiment besoin de sortir de cette vie où il étouffait. Il la fuma avec délectation, se réfugiant dans un monde connu de lui seul où plus rien n'existait, même pas Angéa.

Il rentra dans son appartement une heure plus tard, l'esprit brumeux. Il ordonna à Granger de le laisser avec sa sœur sans même la remercier et s'affala sur le canapé. Il vit alors les livres et le parchemin sur la table basse mais il n'avait aucune envie d'étudier. Il donna alors à manger à Angéa puis la mit au lit. Il s'assit de nouveau dans le canapé où il s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte.

Il se réveilla néanmoins 2 heures plus tard et, ne trouvant plus le sommeil, passa le reste de la nuit à faire ses devoirs et à rattraper ses cours.

Le matin arriva vite pour Drago qui ne faisait plus très attention à ce qui l'entourait. Il décida de laisser dormir sa sœur et se doucha et s'habilla en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Il la réveilla une heure plus tard, mangea avec elle et alla en cours après que Potter et Weasley soient venus le relayer.

Drago eut l'impression de passer sa journée dans un brouillard total. Il ne se rappelait plus de ce qu'il avait vu en cours et il avait l'impression de dormir constamment. C'était extrêmement désagréable et gênant et quand la journée fut enfin finie, il s'écroula sur son lit tandis qu'Angéa jouait à côté. Mais il avait beau être épuiser, il ne trouvait pas le sommeil et se retournait sans cesse dans son lit.

Les choses ne s'arrangeant pas, il décida d'aller voir l'infirmière après avoir couché Angéa.

-Vous êtes bien pâle M. Malfoy. Fit-elle en le voyant rentrer.

-J'arrive plus à dormir.

Pomfresh le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

-Depuis combien de temps ?

-Depuis hier. Mais j'suis épuisé et j'arrive pas à me reposer.

-hum….. Fit-elle en se dirigeant vers l'armoire. Tenez, c'est un potion de sommeil. Je pense que vous êtes juste un peu stresser, peut-être à cause des évènements avec votre sœur. Vous n'avez qu'à en prendre ce soir mais demain soir si vous n'arrivez toujours pas à dormir revenait me voir.

Il prit la potion, salua l'infirmière puis retourna à l'appartement.

Il passa la meilleur nuit de sa vie, sans cauchemars, sans rêves, sans rien. Mais le lendemain, il se leva à 9h30 c'est à dire en retard pour ne pas changer. Il sauta de son lit, confia sa sœur à un elfe et partit en courant pour rattraper les autres élèves qui se dirigeaient déjà vers Pré-au-Lard.

Il alla comme convenu à l'adresse indiquée dans la réponse qu'il avait reçu.

Il arriva devant un magasin où plusieurs personnes étaient déjà réunies. Drago resta alors bouche bée devant ses deux nouveaux patrons.

-Bonjour…

-A tous !

-Nous sommes fiers…

-De vous annoncer que…

-Vous allez participer…

-à l'ouverture de notre nouveau…

-Magasin…

-Farces pour…

-Sorciers Facétieux.

Les jumeaux Weasley se tenaient tout sourire devant les 7 personnes devant eux qui allaient les aider à remplir leur magasin.

« Par tout les ancêtres Malfoy, je suis maudit » fut la seule chose que pensa Drago.

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Voilà, un nouveau chapitre de fini ! Vous remarquerez que je me suis quand même surpasser ! C'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai jamais fait !lol

Ca mérite une **ch'tite review** quand même non ? lol

Justement, au sujet des reviews, je trouve que ça fait assez conviviale de les mettre dans les chapitres et puis je pense que c'est mieux de voir une réponse à une question ou même à une remarque en début de chapitre, quand on se rappelle de l'histoire et de la trame de fond que quand on reçoit sur sa boîte mail une réponse et qu'on est plus trop dans le contexte. Enfin bon c'est mon avis et si vous préférer que je vous réponde directement, bah alors indiquez le juste dans votre review !

Voilà, j'espère que le chapitre vous as plut. Autre chose ; pendant noël je serais au Portugal donc je ne risque pas de publier de nouveau chapitre. Donc je pense que je ne posterais de nouveau chapitre qu'à la rentrée des vacances et encore j'ai un bac blanc de français donc je ne sais pas trop.

Je vous tiendrais au courant dans ma bio.

**BONNES FêTES **

Bizouz à tous,

Amicalement,

_Draya Felton_


	19. NOTE IMPORTANTE

Chers lecteurs, chers amis,

Je voulais signaler que cette fic est SUSPENDUE ! non pas abandonnée, juste suspendue.

J'ai en effet décider d'écrire tout les chapitres et d'ensuite les publier au fur et à mesure. Ce sera plus régulier pour vous et certainement plus agréable.

J'espère que vous me pardonnez l'attente mais comme dirais certaines personnes,

« c'est dû à des évènements indépendant de ma volonté »

Biz à tous et un spécial merci à toute les personnes qui m'ont reviewer jusqu'ici et qui, j'espère, ne m'en voudrons pas trop !

_Draya_


	20. Manque

**

* * *

**

**L'ange d'un Dragon**

* * *

Par : Draya Felton

Etat de la fic: chapitre 18 écrit et chapitre 19, qui sera le dernier, en cours d'écriture.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

RaR :

**Archangel.gaia :** Merci beaucoup pour ta patience ! J'espère que cette suite ne va pas te décevoir ! Bonne lecture et à très bientôt je l'espère !

**Tyto27** : Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien, surtout que tu es là depuis le début et c'est l'une des choses qui compte beaucoup pour moi. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait attendre autant de temps mais voilà, la suite est prête et la fin est en cours d'écriture au moment où j'écris ces lignes.

J'espère te revoir bientôt, bizouz !

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Fin du chapitre précédent : _

_Il arriva devant un magasin où plusieurs personnes étaient déjà réunies. Drago resta alors bouche bée devant ses deux nouveaux patrons._

_-Bonjour…_

_-A tous !_

_-Nous sommes fiers…_

_-De vous annoncer que…_

_-Vous allez participer…_

_-à l'ouverture de notre nouveau…_

_-Magasin…_

_-Farces pour…_

_-Sorciers Facétieux._

_Les jumeaux Weasley se tenaient tout sourire devant les 7 personnes devant eux qui allaient les aider à remplir leur magasin._

_« Par tout les ancêtres Malfoy, je suis maudit » fut la seule chose que pensa Drago._

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

**Chapitre 17** : Manque

Quand midi sonna, Drago sortit enfin de la boutique des jumeaux Weasley pour rentrer chez lui. Il avait eut sa première paye et en était extrêmement fier mais pour l'heure, il avait surtout faim. Il mis ses mains dans ses poches pour les réchauffées et tomba sur son paquet de sis-cec.

Il regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il était seul sur le chemin, les autres élèves étant déjà rentrer à Poudlard pour aller manger. Il en prit donc une et l'alluma. C'était sa dernière. Il fallait qu'il se débrouille pour s'en procurer encore. Ca le rendais moins nerveux et plus tranquille, moins soucieux de son quotidien.

Quand il arriva enfin au collège, quelques élèves sortaient pour aller jouer sur le lac gelé tandis que d'autre faisaient des batailles de boules de neige.

Il se dirigea vers les cuisines et demanda à un elfe de lui donner quelques bout de pain pour faire taire son estomac et retourna ensuite vers son appartement pour retrouver sa petite sœur. Il sourit lorsqu'elle lui sauta au cou quand il entra dans la pièce. Potter était là aussi, seul.

-Tiens, tiens ! Potter seul ! Mais c'est un miracle dite moi !

-T'es hilarant Malfoy.

-Et il n'est pas de bonne humeur en plus. Seul et morne, pauvre petit chéri !

-La Ferme !

Potter s'était levé d'un bond du canapé et avait même fait sursauté Angéa qui était retournée jouer avec sa poupée.

-Quoi Potty ? T'aime pas entendre la vérité ? Mais c'est pourtant vrai, Harry, tu es seul !

Potter se jeta sans plus de préambule sur Drago qui atterrit sur la table basse qui se cassa sous le poids des deux adolescents. Harry frappait sans relâche Drago qui ne pouvait se défendre qu'avec son bras gauche, l'autre étant coincé sous une jambe de Harry. Drago mit sa main sur la figure de Harry, cherchant à l'aveugler pour avoir un peu de répit, et profita de la surprise d'Harry pour inverser les rôles. Il donna un bon coup de poing dans le ventre de Harry qui en eut le souffle coupé. Soudain, quelqu'un le pris par les épaules et le propulsa à l'opposé de son ennemi. Drago se cogna violement contre l'armoire qui s'ouvrit sur le coup mais, heureusement, resta debout. Hermione et Ron venaient d'arriver et aidaient leur ami à se lever.

-Non mais ça va pas ! Regardez dans quel état vous avez mis Angéa. Fit Hermione en désignant d'un mouvement de la tête la petite.

Drago regarda sa sœur qui, en effet pleurait, recroquevillée dans un coin de la chambre. Drago se releva comme il put et pris sa sœur dans ses bras, la consolant du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Harry, quand à lui, partit en tapant furieusement le tableau, suivit immédiatement après de ses deux chiens de garde.

Drago passa l'heure suivante à réconforter sa sœur qui s'accrochait désespérément à sa chemise. Quand il arriva finalement à la calmer, il la mit au lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Du sang coulait de sa lèvre, et un bel hématome commençait doucement à se former sur sa joue gauche.

Mais plus que la douleur physique, Drago souffrait de l'indifférence que les personnes avaient à son sujet. Personne ne se préoccupait de lui, et ce rien que parce qu'il était Drago Malfoy, donc rien que pour son nom. Et cela lui semblait tellement injuste, il en aurait crié de rage. Il tourna alors son regard dans la chambre et vit sa sœur, paisiblement endormie dans l'obscurité de la chambre, ses cheveux blond se répandant sur les draps. Il était tellement mal qu'une sis-cec l'aurait bien soulagé mais il ne pouvait pas laisser sa sœur, pas maintenant.

Drago aurait pu dire tellement de choses sur sa sœur, tellement de détail sur son comportement ! Elle adorait les bisous mais détestait qu'on la prenne dans les bras, sauf lorsque c'était Drago, elle adorait le chocolat, détestait la couleur noir, n'aimait pas qu'on la coiffe, mordait sa lèvre inférieur lorsqu'elle était plongé dans ses rêves ou lorsqu'elle réfléchissait.

Un sourire fleurit soudain sur les lèvres de Drago. Angéa l'avait rendu plus humain, et était pour lui la plus belle et la plus précieuse personne à ses yeux. Mais lui, pour qui était-il précieux ?

Il s'assit sur le sol et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait 5 ans, le grand Drago Malfoy se laissa aller et pleura encore et encore, ne cessant que quand il s'endormit.

Mais son rêve ne fut pas des plus calme ; il était dans une immense pièce noir et des sis-cec se baladaient autour de lui. Il voulait en attraper une, la fumer, mais à chaque fois, la cigarette s'en allait, l'évitait en quelque sorte.

Il en aurait rit lui-même s'il n'était pas autant en manque.

-Pfff, je suis pas en manque ! Se murmura t-il comme pour se rassurer.

Il se réveilla pour le dîner et vit que Angéa était déjà en train de jouer. Drago soupira et se leva, en pleine forme.

Il passa la soirée avec sa sœur ; il mangèrent ensemble, prirent leur bain ensemble et Drago remarqua à quel point sa sœur commençait à devenir autonome. Elle tira un petit tabouret qui était dans le placard sous le lavabo, l'installa devant elle et se leva les dents, étant grâce au tabouret à la même hauteur que le lavabo.

C'était vraiment mignon à voir et Drago rigola quand elle sauta de son tabouret, la tête haute et fière d'avoir réussi son petit tour.

En la mettant au lit et en lui répétant son poème, Drago souhaita que son bonheur dure infiniment. Mais les Hautes Puissances qui dirigent le monde avaient vraiment décidées de l'emmerder jusqu'au bout mais ça, ce sera au prochain chapitre !

(Et ouais, l'auteur se tape l'incruste dans sa propre fic ! mdr !)

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Et voilà c'est mon grand retour, pour finir comme promis une fic qui m'attendais bien sagement!

Une petite review, pour moi ou un des perso ?

Si vous saviez le nombre de fois où Angéa est venue se plaindre que personne ne pensait à elle ! Je vous assure qu'elle a un beau timbre de voix et qu'elle crie trèèèèèès trèèèèès **fort** !

Alors, pour elle, (et accessoirement pour moi et mes oreilles aussi), une ch'tite review ferait bien plaisir hein ?

/Souri de toute ses dents /

Allez, à la prochaine everybody !

Draya


	21. Un sourire d'espoir

**L'ange d'un Dragon**

Par : Draya Felton

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**JE SUIS NAVREE !!!!!**

Je vous doit mes plus amples excuses !!!! Ce chapitre est écrit depuis _avril 2006_ et j'étais persuadée de l'avoir publiée ! Or, ce n'était pas le cas ! et ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que j'ai repris ma fic pour voir comment j'écrivais et que j'ai remarqué qu'il manquait un chapitre !!!

Mea culpa !!! Je suis sincèrement désolée pour cette gaffe, surtout que je pense que vous êtes plusieurs à avoir attendu ce dernier chapitre qui clos ma fic !!

**Mes plus plates excuses** !! et joyeux noël et bonne année au passage !

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Fin du chapitre précédent : _

_Il passa la soirée avec sa sœur ; il mangèrent ensemble, prirent leur bain ensemble et Drago remarqua à quel point sa sœur commençait à devenir autonome. Elle tira un petit tabouret qui était dans le placard sous le lavabo, l'installa devant elle et se leva les dents, étant grâce au tabouret à la même hauteur que le lavabo._

_C'était vraiment mignon à voir et Drago rigola quand elle sauta de son tabouret, la tête haute et fière d'avoir réussi son petit tour._

_En la mettant au lit et en lui répétant son poème, Drago souhaita que son bonheur dure infiniment._

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

**Chapitre 18 :** un sourire d'espoir

Le lendemain, Drago pu faire une grasse matinée bien méritée, sa sœur blottie dans ses bras.

Il se décida finalement à se lever et une heure après, il eut la surprise de recevoir de la visite.

En effet, Potter était là, assis en train de jouer avec Angéa. Mais bien qu'il riait, on voyait clairement que son regard était perdu dans le vide.

Drago fit un vague signe de tête dans sa direction, n'ayant toujours pas oublier l'incident de la veille et s'assit à son bureau pour continuer ses devoirs.

-Dans quel camps es-tu maintenant, Malfoy ?

Drago se retourna, surprit par la soudaine question de Potter.

-Comment ça ? Demanda t-il en fronçant ses sourcils.

-Et bien oui, nous sommes toujours en guerre et jusqu'à présent, il y a les gentils et les méchants et je te demande avec qui tu es.

Drago ne répondit rien et recommença à écrire sur son parchemin.

-C'est très frustrant que tu m'ignore comme ça ! Tu pourrais au moins me répondre. Ce n'est pas si difficile !

-Je répondrais si la question était moins stupide, Potter ! Si tu veux savoir si je suis un espion de tu sais qui, la réponse est non ! Je dois protéger ma sœur maintenant et je ne pense pas qu'Il se soucie de ça !

-Et tu crois sincèrement que nous les « gentils » on se préoccupe de vous ?! Vous êtes des Malfoy et rien que pour ça tout le monde vous déteste ! Je comprend même pas ce qui te pousse à rester à nos côtés !

Drago resta un instant silencieux puis recommença avec une voix basse et légèrement rauque :

-Alors tu es si désespéré que ça ? T'as plus d'espoir ? Franchement Potter, t'as pas le droit de flancher ! Si même toi tu abandonne, alors qui nous sortira de cette merde ?

-Je ne suis qu'un humain et c'est injuste que tout me tombe dessus ! Vous n'aviez pas le droit de me donner une telle responsabilité ! Et si j'échouais… et si tout ceux que j'aime mourraient ? Je ne veux pas tuer…

-Mais on n'a plus le choix ! Réveille toi Potter ! Sors un peu de ton monde ! Tu es là en train de te plaindre et de demander qu'on te retire de cette guerre dans laquelle tu pense être le seul entraîné, mais le fait est qu'aujourd'hui on est tous concernés ! Tu ne veux pas que tes amis meurent, Potter, je n'ai pas envie que ma sœur meurt ! Tu pense être le seul à souffrir mais pense un peu à ces mère qui sont violées et tuées, pense à ces pères torturés, enfermés, à ces orphelins qui comme toi n'ont plus de famille ! Tu ne veux pas tuer Potter ? Ok, ne tue pas. Mais alors arrête de nous faire espérer comme ça on mourra tous et on aura enfin la paix ! Tu n'es pas le seul à douter ici et même si ta place n'est pas facile, celle des autres n'est pas mieux ! Bon sang je dois faire confiance à mon pire ennemi pour espérer un monde meilleur pour ma sœur !

Drago et Harry était tout les deux essoufflés, debout face à face, les yeux dans les yeux. Tout était dit et étrangement, leur haine semblait s'être estompée. Ils avaient enfin libéré leur cœurs et avaient osé dire ce qu'ils pensaient, sans même chercher à masquer leur mots.

Angéa les regardait silencieusement, semblant remarquer que quelque chose changeait entre le brun et le blond.

-Aco, pipi.

Drago regarda sa sœur et explosa de rire. Harry le suivit dans sa crise de fou rire avec Angéa, qui, trempée, ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi elle riait.

Drago fut le premier qui se calma, fixant son regard sur son ancien ennemi mais pas tout à fait ami qui riait d'un rire clair, innocent, rare en temps de guerre.

Harry se retourna finalement vers lui et sans même s'en rendre compte, pris Drago dans ses bras tout en le remerciant d'une petite voix.

Drago resta stupéfait quelques secondes, le temps qu'Harry le lâcha et sorte en vitesse de l'appartement.

Ce que Drago ignorait mais qu'il apprit peu de temps après, fut qu'Harry, après avoir quitté l'appartement, avait rejoint l'ordre du Phénix et qu'il était parti pour la dernière bataille, un fin sourire aux lèvres, qui ne le quitta pas, sauf au moment où sa baguette transperçait le cœur de Lord Voldemort.

Et ce qu'ignorait Harry est que Drago était parti, le soir même, le sourire aux lèvres, voir Mme Pomfresh en lui expliquant qu'il était devenu dépendant des sis-cec et qu'il souhaitait pouvoir se soigner. Le lendemain, il avait également participé à soigner tout les blessés, semblant différent.

Aucun des deux n'avaient imaginer que le simple fait de se lâcher les avaient soulager et permit de se libérés. Un sourire d'espoir était né sur leurs lèvres.

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Hum…/ **rougit** / je suis vraiment navrée !!! En fait j'avais même fait un petit épilogue mais je l'ai complètement perdu, impossible de savoir où il est ! Si jamais un jour je le retrouve, je le mettrais ou si jamais j'arrive à me souvenirs ce que je voulais mettre dedans !

Enfin bref, j'espère que cette histoire vous a plût ! Et je suis encore navrée pour cette erreur !!!! (z'avez même le droit de me taper pour la peine !)

Bref, ces temps-ci j'ai également commencer à écrire une nouvelle fic mais que je ne posterais qu'une fois que je l'aurais finie pour être sûre de ne pas vous faire attendre et patienter pour rien ! J'avoue que je ne connais même pas encore son nom ! mais ce sera du point de vue de Drago encore, après la guerre.

Je me tais et espère que vous me pardonnez ma terrible erreur !

A bientôt tout le monde !!!

Affectueusement,

Draya


End file.
